Into the Pensieve
by ptcheerleading26
Summary: The next generation finds Harry Potter's pensieve in the attic. Join them as they watch Harry's adventures first hand. "Don't you guys see? We have always heard the legendary stories about all our parents, but with this," Al said pointing to the pensieve, "we can see them, watch them like a movie!" Rated T because I'm paranoid. Image from Harry Potter Wiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I noticed there were a lot of stories about the next generation going back in time but I did not see a lot about them looking into a pensieve. In this story they are looking into Harry's pensieve. Their ages:**

**James: 13**

**Rose: 12**

**Albus: 12**

**Hugo: 10**

**Lily: 10 **

Today was a very big day for Harry Potter's children and their cousins. It was the first day they were allowed to stay home alone while their parents, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, went for a night out. It had been against the children's parents better judgment to leave them home but they had not had any other options. Well, James Sirius Potter decided to make the best of the night.

"Now _please_ try to behave yourselves." James's mother Ginny begged the children. "I know its exciting that you can finally stay home by yourselves, but you still need to follow the rules. Get to bed by 10:00, don't eat too much junk food, and stay out of the attic. We will be back around 11:00."

"Yes," said Ron Weasley. "And when we come back this house better still be standing."

"Don't worry Dad," said twelve year old Rose Weasly. "I'll keep everything under control because we all know James won't."

"Yeah go ahead you guys we will be fine." the youngest child Lily Luna Potter told her parents.

"Well alright," said Harry Potter. "We love you guys. Behave yourselves."

A chorus of good byes filled the air as the adults left the house. Hugo Weasley and James ran over to the window and watched their parents apparate. "Finally, their gone!" cried James.

"You better not be planning on doing something stupid." said Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Albus Severus Potter. "You better not do anything dumb because I think I'll like staying home alone. So you better not ruin it five minutes after Mum and Dad leave."

"Oh come on you guys be a little daring, have a little fun. Besides I'm going to do this whether you're coming with me or not." James said defiantly.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" asked Hugo, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My Mum and Dad always tell us not to go into the attic." explained James. "They always say they will show us the stuff in there when we are older. They locked the door but obviously I could just unlock it with magic. I've never done it before though because one of the adults was always in the house. I think now is the perfect time to explore."

"I'm in! It sounds fun." Hugo said excitedly.

Lily started shaking her head. "No," she said firmly. "They don't want us going up there for a reason and if they did find out we went up there they'd be furious." Rose was nodding her head in agreement.

"James and I are going with or without you guys." said Hugo with a shrug as James nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. And with that they both turned and walked up the stairs leaving the other three children with no choice but to follow. Rose put up a good fight yelling at them and saying she would tell the parents, but they all knew these were empty threats.

When they had climbed up the two flights of stairs they stopped at an ordinary looking wooden door. Albus, Rose, and Lily were quite nervous and jumped at every little sound in the house. The other two boys however were very excited, wondering what lay behind the door. James whipped out his wand

"Alohamora." James muttered and the door clicked open.

James took a deep breath and pushed open the door his heart beating harder than usual in excitement and a little nervousness. Yes he wasn't anywhere near as nervous as Rose or Lily but he still felt a little anxious. He had grown up with his parents telling him not to go in the attic so naturally that made him want to go in even more. He had never had the chance to go in because one of his parents were always home, but now he would finally get to see what was in there. The other children were more nervous than James but still they couldn't help but also be excited and curious as to what they would find behind the door.

The group stepped into the room and looked around. The room was little and almost looked like a memorial. There were pictures of people that their parents had known who had died in the war against Voldemort covering most of the wall. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks looked down and smiled at them their hands wound together. In another frame Colin Creevy grinned widely and held his camera up to his taking fifty photos a minute. Fred Weasley was laughing uncontrollably and could not seem to sit still in his frame. Many other smiling faces looked back at them. Against the far wall stood a wooden table and on this table there were several items. There was a silver tiara glittering in the dim light, next to that was a magnificent jeweled sword that had the name Godric Gryffindor engraved on it, beside that was a very old and worn diary with jagged hole right through the middle. Along with those items there was golden locket and a goblet sat on the table, but that was not all that was in the room. In the very center of the room stood a stone basin with tall shelves attached to it. On them hundreds of bottles with thick, glowing liquid swirling around inside them sat on the shelves.

Their eyes took in the room they had been forbidden to enter for so long. Suddenly Rose gasped when she registered the objects sitting on the wood table. Sure she was wrong about what she saw. Those definitely could not be the horcruxes or the items that the evil Lord Voldemort had latched his soul onto. But she knew she was right.

"What?" Lily asked in alarm. "What is it Rose?"

"Those things on the table," Rose said in disbelief. "Those things were Lord Voldemort's horcruxes."

Immediately, the other four children crowded around the table to decide for themselves whether the objects were the horcruxes. There was a bunch of gasps as they looked at each item and found that Rose was, as always, 100% correct. They all knew about the horcruxes because they were mentioned in every history book and people always told the kids stories about them.

While the others were looking at the horcruxes, Rose was studying the basin in the center of the room. She observed the liquid in it and the shelf with the bottles attached to it. She noticed each bottle seemed to be labeled some were specific others not. After her analysis of the object she came to the very certain conclusion that she was looking at a pensieve, probably Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny's but if she had to guess she would say it was Uncle Harry's. She quickly called the others over.

"Guys look! I think this is Uncle Harry's pensieve." she said with excitement. Everyone was wearing a confused expression but Al.

"Oh yeah I remember Grandpa telling me about those. He said they weren't very common." Al stated with a look of realization. Then he thought the same thing that Rose was thinking. All the incredible stories they had heard about their father, what if instead of just hearing them, _they could watch them._

"Wait what's a pensieve again?" asked Hugo, asking the question Lily and James had been wondering.

"A pensieve is a way to store your memories. You can take like a copy of them out of your mind and store them in there." she said gesturing toward the bottle. "That way you always have them and they don't fade. When you want to see them again you pour one of those bottles into this basin and put your face in. Then you, or anyone else, can watch your memory; almost like a movie."

The other three looked mildly interested but the realization Al and Rose had obviously had not occurred to them.

"Don't you guys see? We have always heard the legendary stories about all our parents, but with this," Al said pointing to the pensieve, "we can _see it, _watch it like a movie!"

The other three looked at the object with new found respect. This was probably the thing Harry and Ginny did not want them to find being that some of their adventures were very horrifying and sometimes sad.

"Well what are we waiting for let's see some memories!" James said enthusiastically.

"I don't know. . ." said Lily uncertainly. "Isn't that like invading Dad's privacy? He obviously didn't want us to find it for a reason."

No one else seemed worried though, even Rose and Al. They just couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"You don't have to look if you don't want, Lily." Al told his younger sister.

Pushing down her guilt she shook her head and said, "No, I want to see."

"Okay, I think we should just look at the really big events in Uncle Harry's life like all the times he met Voldemort or when something big and important happened." Rose told the group as they all nodded their head in agreement. "Let's start with the first time he meet Voldemort in his first year. Everyone search the shelves for that memory.

It was not a long search because everything was well organized. The first memory (when he got his first letter to Hogwarts) was on the bottom shelf at the very end of the left hand side. The memories went up from there. They found the right bottle with the correct label on the third shelf.

"This is it." James said holding up the little bottle with the shimmering liquid inside. He poured the liquid inside the pensieve as everyone circled it. "I'll count to three and on three we all put our heads in." Everyone nodded in agreement. James took a deep breath, "One . . . Two . . . Three."

Five heads lowered into the pensieve and were transported back twenty-eight years into the past.

**Yay! The first chapters done! Ok I know the horcruxes and Godric Gryffindor's sword probably wouldn't be lying around the Potter's household but I need to put something else semi dangerous into the room. Haha**

**Please Review! It would mean so much to me! Also if you catch any grammar or punctuation errors please tell me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this starts about half way through Chapter 16 Through the Trapdoor and ends near the end of the Sorcerer's Stone. I hope you like it! Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of my first chapter so I'm putting it on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling.**

Suddenly they were standing in the Gryffindor common room which seemingly had not changed in the past twenty-eight years. The only difference was the four children who were standing in it. Three of them looked as if they were ganging up on the other boy.

"Oh my gosh! Look how young Dad, Mum, and Uncle Harry are!" said Hugo for the trio was only a year older than him.

"Yeah but who is the boy standing with them?" questioned Rose just as that very boy began to speak.

"You can't go out," said the boy, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

"This is soooo strange," said Albus with a disbelieving shake of his head, "I'm older than Dad."

"I won't let you do it," he said as the boy ran in front of the portrait hole blocking their relatives' paths, "I'll – I'll fight you!"

"Oh yeah if I had to bid on that fight I would _definitely_ put my Galleons on that pudgy kid." snickered James sarcastically but he was quickly shushed as the others watched the scene playing out in front of them.

"Neville," said Ron as there were a bunch of chokes and disbelieving sounds being made by their invisible audience, "Get away from that hole don't be an idiot –"

"_That_ kid is Professor Longbottom?!" cried Al in shock.

"Apparently unless our parents new a lot of other Nevilles when they were at Hogwarts." said Lily as they watched the rest of the scene play out.

Basically their eleven year old Aunt and Mother cursed their eleven year old Herbology professor and went to a deserted corridor after pulling on Harry's invisibility cloak. The five other kids followed looking at Hogwarts which had changed quite a bit. They stopped at an open door.

"Bloody hell," shouted James, "look at the size of that thing!"

"Well I personally am more concerned by the number of heads." said Lily, a note of nervousness in her voice. "That dog can't get us right?"

"Oh of course not," said Rose confidently, "this is just a memory of your dad's. We can't stop anything that happens nor can we change anything. We are kind of like ghosts here."

Just as she finished they all turned back to watch. Harry blew a loud note was blown on some kind of flute and the dog dropped, dead asleep. Ron and Hermione turned their attention to a trap door resting at the animal's feet and pulled the ring while Harry continued blowing on the flute. The children watched Harry jump first, then Ron, and finally Hermione.

"Come on guys we need to follow them." said Al as they all ran over and quickly jumped through the trapdoor ignoring the waking three headed dog.

They all landed painfully on top of each other and were on some sort of plant.

"I know what this is!" cried Rose excitedly. "It's called Devil's Snare! Jeez how are they going to get out of this?"

"What does it do?" asked Hugo worriedly.

"You'll see." said his sister vaguely

"We must be miles under the school," Hermione said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron as Rose face palmed at her father's comment.

"_Lucky_!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both."

They watched as she struggled to the wall as the plant wrapped around her ankles. Harry and Ron's legs were already been bound tightly in long vines without the boys even noticing.

"So that's what it does." Al said slowly.

"Yep and then it wraps around your whole body until you suffocate." Rose said matter-of-factly.

"How pleasant." responded Al looking quite horrified at his father's situation.

"Don't worry Mum gets them out of it." said Rose with a smile.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that a great help," snarled Ron as a plant tried to curl around his neck.

"He's got a point there," said Hugo thoughtfully while Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione started mumbling about Professor Sprout and it liking dark.

"So light a fire!" Harry choked as he was nearly being suffocated by a tendril.

"Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried wringing her hands.

"Are you serious? Isn't she supposed to be like the brightest witch of her generation or something?" James asked incredulously just as Ron started yelling.

"HAVE YOU ONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttering something, and sent a jet of blue flames. Almost immediately the two boys were released as the plant recoiled from the light.

After they were released the five children followed their parents through a stone corridor. The passage was sloped and they could hear the trickling of water down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

They all listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Oh I remember. The keys with wings must be coming up!" said Lily enthusiastically.

As they reached the end of the passage they saw a brilliantly lit chamber and it seemed Lily was right. The room was full of small, brightly colored bird looking objects flying around the room. On the other side of the chamber was a wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once . . . well, there's no other choice . . . I'll run."

They watched as he ran across the room to the door with his arms over his face. He reached the door and nothing happened to him. He pulled the door handle, but of course it was locked.

"Why can't a door ever just be unlocked?" Al asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know Al but Dad was really brave." Lily said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her curiously.

"Well sure those keys don't look like much but what if they were like tracker jackers in disguise or something? He just ran across without really thinking about it." She said.

"I guess but you know there are a lot of better examples of Dad's bravery right? Like I don't know defeating the most evil wizard in history?" he asked with a laugh as Lily just shrugged and continued to watch her father.

By then they had figured out that the objects were keys and the trio knew which key to look for. The five other children watched as they closed in on one key with a broken wing. Finally they got the right key and their cheers mixed with their children's cheer. The kids followed their parents through the door and into a dark chamber. Very suddenly light flooded the room. Everyone realized they were standing on a giant chessboard complete with huge carved black and white chess pieces which were taller than all eight of them. The five children looked apprehensively around the room they knew what would happen here.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think, said Ron, we're going to have to be chessmen."

"Wow Uncle Ron figured out something before Aunt Hermione." said Al in disbelief. "That's got to be a first."

Ron walked up to a black knight and made to touch it. The stone chessmen sprang to life at once. The knight turned his head to look at Ron while the horse pawed the ground and whinnied.

"Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. Unbeknown to them, the trio's children watched as Ron took control of the game of the game ordering the other to where to go and making necessary sacrifices. They were all equally horrified at the game which was precisely like regular wizard chess. Every time Ron sacrificed a piece or made a wrong move the white pieces showed no mercy. They would smash them to the floor and drag the piece of the board. There were a few close calls when Ron almost didn't realize Hermione or Harry was in danger. He flew around the board taking as many white pieces as they took black.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think – let me think . . . Yes . . . it's the only way . . . I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But –"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Wait – Snape as in the Headmaster I'm named after?" asked Al looking confused.

"Remember they thought Snape was like evil for a long time." Rose told him as he nodded his understanding.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

"Uh oh here it comes . . ." said Lily looking a bit frightened.

They watched as he stepped forward and the white queen sprung. They all shrieked as she struck their Uncle and Father hard on his head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor unconscious. Hugo moved to help his father, but Rose stopped him.

"We can't do anything remember? We are basically just ghosts."

Harry then moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. They followed Harry and Hermione through the door.

"What if he's –"

"He'll be all right," said Harry sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's . . ."

"Oh yeah in order to protect the sorcerer's stone each teacher contributed some sort of protection for it." Rose informed the other four.

They turned back just as Harry and Hermione had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on"

Harry pushed it open.

They all gagged as a disgusting stench filled their noses, making the seven of them put their hands over their nose. They saw a humongous troll lying on the ground in front of them with a bloody bump on his head.

"Well that's fortunate but why did it have to be a smelly troll?" Hugo said as he choked on its odor.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

"Halleluiah!" cried James. "I think I'm about to throw up from this smell."

Harry grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. Surprisingly there was nothing frightening about this room. There was only a table with seven different shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the door way. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the door way leading onward. They were trapped.

"That can't be good." said Lily.

"My mum figures this out too. Just remember they'll be fine no matter what happens otherwise we wouldn't be here." Rose told Lily comfortingly.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

Everyone looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drink back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

"Well that's very straight forward." James said sarcastically.

Hermione let out a sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked her.

"I would die down there for sure." said Hugo. "That note made absolutely no sense, so I guess I don't have any logic."

"Of course not," said Hermione.

They watched as she muttered to herself walking up and down the line of bottles occasionally pointing at one. Finally she clapped her hands together.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – toward the stone."

"Gosh, how in the world did she do that?" ask Al.

"You heard her, she used her logic." Rose told him. "It's really not that hard if you think about it."

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms form the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"I think this is a good example of Dad's bravery. I could never go face an older and possibly evil wizard with not even my friends as back up." said Lily.

"I think you'd be surprised by what you could do Lil." Al told her.

"But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing to his scar. "I might get lucky again."

"Actually you get lucky many, many times Uncle Harry." Hugo said even though Harry could not hear him.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"_Hermione_!"

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry looking extremely embarrassed as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books and cleverness!" There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!"

"Awww that's sweet!" said Lily.

"Except for the fact they are saying this stuff like they will never see each other again." said Hugo.

"Well they do, they just don't know it at the moment." Lily told him.

They followed Harry through the black flame after they had watched Hermione go through the purple ones. A dark figure stood at the end of the room. It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry.

"If I was him I definitely would not have seen that coming either." James said with a nod of his head.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought – Snape –"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed a laugh that made everyone involuntarily flinch. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

Their relative looked completely baffled.

"That must've been quite a shocker for him." said Al thoughtfully.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really . . . he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular . . . and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers making the five children watching jump, startled. Ropes sprang up and tied up Harry tightly.

"You're to nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the stone."

Al then looked over at Lily who was looking quite scared and anxious.

"You know he'll be okay right?" he told Lily as she nodded.

"I know," she said, "I'm just wondering when Quirrell is going to take his turban off and what we will see when he does."

"Oh right . . . Well everything turns out fine in the end." he said even though he too was a bit nervous as to what they were going to see."

The pair had just finished talking about Quirrell's gift with trolls when he turned away from Harry to look at the object in front of him.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

"So that's the Mirror of Erised." Al said.

"Oh yeah I remember that mirror. Dad told me it shows you what you most desire." said Lily

"It would be interesting to look in it . . . I wonder where it is now." James said curiously.

"Well I hope it's far away," Rose said, "And you would be stupid to look in it if you knew what it was."

"Relax, Rose," said James with a roll of his eyes, "I wasn't saying I would look into it nor am I planning on looking for it."

"Well good." said Rose with a huff.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this . . . but he's in London . . . I'll be far away by the time he gets back . . ."

They watched Quirrell and Harry discuss Snape and it was quite evident Harry was trying to keep Quirrell's attention away from the mirror.

"Sometimes," Quirrell said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it . . . Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me . . . decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me . . ."

"Uh oh, he will probably show Dad soon . . ." Lily said trailing off while everyone nodded solemnly.

"I don't understand . . . is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?"

They saw Harry try to move toward the mirror but fail because of the ropes binding him while Quirrell was still muttering to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

To everyone's horror a different voice answered though it seemed to come from Quirrell.

"Use the boy . . . Use the boy . . ."

"Yes – Potter – come here."

He clapped his hands and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got up to his feet slowly.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

They all moved with Harry as he walked toward the mirror. They looked into the mirror and saw what Harry had seen. The Harry Potter on the other side of the mirror put its hand into it pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the stone back in its pocket. They all looked down at the real Harry's pocket and saw a lump where the Sorcerer's Stone lay.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he said. "I – I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

"Get out of the way," Quirrell growled.

"Wow I can't believe he believed that," James said, "I mean did you hear the stuttering in that."

"Well, he had to think of that on the spot and not everyone is at skilled at lying as you, James." Lily told him. "I bet Dad didn't really need to lie that often, he was pretty good in school."

"Yeah," snorted James, "if you don't count the hundreds of rules and the fact that he almost got himself killed every single year he was here."

"Oh be quiet you guys." Rose shushed them then turned back to watch.

"He lies . . . He lies . . ."

"Yup knew he wouldn't get away with that lie." James muttered quietly.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him . . . face-to-face . . ." the terrible voice said.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough . . . for this . . ."

"Oh no . . ." Lily moaned quietly.

They watched as Quirrell unwrapped his turban. All of them were well aware of what was going to be under that turban but they were still quite nervous to actually see it with their own eyes. The turban fell away. Quirrell turned slowly on the spot. Lily and Rose both gave shrieks of revulsion while the other boy's mouths fell open and their eyes widened in horror.

On the back of Quirrell's head was a face. It was the most horrible face any of them had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits, like a snake, for nostrils.

"Harry Potter . . ." it whispered making all of them shudder.

"See what I have become?" the hideous face they knew was Lord Voldemort said. "Mere shadow and vapor . . . I have form only when I can share another's body . . . but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds . . . Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks . . . you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest . . . and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own . . . Now . . . why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

"This is the strangest, creepiest thing I have ever seen." James told the group. "To think Dad faced this guy when he was only a first year."

"Yeah I know it's so wild." Rose agreed.

Harry stumbled backwards looking like he was trying to get away.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me . . . or you'll meet the same end as your parents . . . They died begging for mercy . . ."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"He just called the most evil wizard in history a liar to his face." Al said shaking his head.

"How touching . . ." it hissed venomously. "I always value bravery . . . Yes, boy, your parents were brave . . . I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight . . . but your mother needn't have died . . . she was trying to protect you . . . Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

"Go Uncle Harry!" Hugo cried trying to lighten the mood a little.

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and Quirrell's hand wrapped around Harry's wrist. Harry's face contorted in pain as soon as Quirrell touched him. They saw Quirrell jump away from Harry and stare at his now rapidly blistering fingers.

"Wait what's happening now?" asked Lily who had not been told too many specific details about her father's run-ins with the Dark Lord.

"Well your grandmother made the ultimate gesture of love toward your father by sacrificing herself to try to protect him." Rose explained. "So when Quirrell who is greedy and evil and generally bad tried to touch him, he couldn't because your Dad was marked so deeply by something so good."

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort was shrieking as Quirrell put his hands around Harry's neck. Harry looked as if he might pass out from pain and Quirrell was howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!"

And Quirrell, though still keeping Harry pinned with his knees, looked at his hands which were burned, red, and raw.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort

QUirrell raised his hand to perform a fatal spell but Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrells face.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled of Harry his face blistering while the five children watched with rapt attention.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on tight. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off as Voldemort screamed, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Harry looked like he was going to collapse in a couple seconds. They watched Harry fall just as a man with spectacles and a long white beard ran in to the room then everything dissolved.

Five heads jerked out of the pensieve. They all started at each other until Rose finally spoke.

"Well that was horrifying."

"I was going to say awesome but horrifying works too." said James.

"I thought it was a bit frightening yes but it was also pretty interesting." Al said.

True they had all heard the story about Harry's first encounter with Lord Voldemort, but _hearing_ about it and _seeing_ it were to completely different things. Hearing it just made it sound like a fairytale not something that actually happened once. Seeing it was way more real and even more incredible.

"So should we watch another one?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"I think we should." said Hugo.

There were murmurs of agreement. They had already watched one, they couldn't not watch the rest.

"Well it's a good thing these are organized." Rose said skimming along the labels on the slender bottles. "Ah, I'm pretty sure this is it – 'The Chamber of Secrets.'"

**Oh my gosh this chapter was so much longer than the first chapter. This one is literally four times longer! I'm thinking I might have to split some books into two parts. Anyways, I was wondering if you think I should put the quotes from the book in bold. I mean I've seen a lot of reading the book things where the parts from the book were bolded but I just wanted to know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading! **

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Continue to do so, I really appreciate it! This is all of Chapter 17 The Heir of Slytherin from The Chamber of Secrets. Enjoy!

"Oh good!" said Hugo excitedly. "This is the one with the basilisk. I've always wanted to see one without the fear of being killed!"

"Alright, everyone put your heads in on the count of three again." Rose told them as she poured the silvery liquid into the stone basin. "One . . . Two . . . Three."

The attic melted away and their feet landed on damp, stone floor. They were in a large, dim chamber. There were huge pillars with carved snakes supporting the ceiling and a strange, greenish gloom seemed to fill the room. At the far end of the chamber and enormous statue of a wizard with a long beard. At the opposite end they saw Harry Potter standing alone.

"Where's your mum and dad, Rose?" Lily asked, looking a little confused that the trio was not together.

"He's alone because my Mum was petrified by the basilisk that's down here and my Dad got stuck behind rubble when the corridor farther back caved in." Rose explained. She knew almost every detail of her parents' and uncle's adventures because they had always fascinated her. They were such magnificent stories and she had badgered them a couple years ago to tell her everything. Even though she was pretty young her parents did tell her all the details since she was quite mature for her age.

They watched him walk cautiously along the chamber with his wand brandished, as if he was waiting for something to ambush him. They saw him stare at a small figure with red hair lying on the ground.

"_Ginny_!" they heard him murmur as he knelt beside her.

"Look how little Mum is!" Lily said as she looked at her mother who was just a year older than her. "Oooh this is the story that dad saves mums life!"

"Ginny – don't be dead – please don't be dead –" Harry was saying as cast away his wand and turned her over. They couldn't help but be worried about her state even though they knew she survived.

"Ginny, please wake up," he pleaded with the unconscious girl.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice startling the five of them as they turned around.

A tall, black-haired teenager was leaning against a pillar. The boy was definitely not a person but he was not a ghost either. He looked blurred around the edges. All five of them knew who this must be.

"Tom – _Tom Riddle_?" Harry asked incredulously as the other boy nodded; obviously Harry did not know who Tom Riddle actually was.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" he asked desperately. "She's not – she's not –?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"He's actually a piece of a super evil wizard's soul that keeps him from death." Hugo said. "I guess memory is a little nicer way to put it."

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said as he raised Ginny's limp head. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk . . . I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment . . . Please, help me –"

"Somehow I don't think Tom's going to be up for that idea." James said.

When Riddle didn't move Harry hoisted Ginny off the floor a little and stooped for his wand. But it wasn't there.

"Did you see –?" he started but cut off when he looked up and saw Riddle twirling his wand in his fingers.

"And for some reason I don't think he's going to give Dad his wand back." Al said as he watched the scene.

"Thanks," Harry said as he reached for the wand.

But Riddle just smiled and continued twirling it.

"Listen," said Harry urgently as he struggled to keep Ginny up. "_We've got to go_! If the basilisk comes –"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

"It's a bit creepy how calm he is . . ." James commented.

"No duh," Rose said, "He is Lord Voldemort. He's the definition of creepy!"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it –"

"You won't be needing it," Riddle said as his smile broadened.

"What d'you mean, I won't be –"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," said Harry impatiently, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later –"

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh she reallllly doesn't look good does she?" said Lily uneasily.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"The diary," Riddle told him. "_My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes – how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever_ like her . . ."

"It is really cute how she had a crush on him for the longest time." Rose said as Lily nodded her agreement.

"It's very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom . . . I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in . . . It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket . . ." _

Riddle laughed, a high cold laugh that should not come out of a sixteen year old's body. It made shivers go down the on lookers' backs and the hairs on their necks stand up.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted . . . I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_ . . ."

"Well that's incredibly strange and disturbing." Hugo said. "Sixteen-year-old Voldemort was feeding on my aunt's darkest fears and deepest secrets to grow stronger. . ."

"Yup definitely falls under the disturbing and strange category." James decided.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry looking as if he did not really want to know the answer.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"But she didn't know right?" Lily asked. "No one can blame her for those things she was in a trance!"

"You're right Lily. Mum was never blamed for any of those things." Al told her comfortingly.

"Yes," Riddle said calmly. "Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries . . . far more interesting they became . . . _Dear Tom_," he recited as Harry watched with horror written on his face, "_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, "Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me . . . There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad . . . I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"_

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. "Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet . . ."

"Andy why did you want to meet me?" said Harry anger in his voice.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole _fascinating_ history. I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you me famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust –"

"Hey! Hagrid's awesome!" James said.

"Hagird's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking with anger, "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but –"

Riddle laughed his bone-chilling laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave_, school prefect, model student . . . on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls . . . but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance . . . as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

"Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed . . . Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did . . ."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry as he visibly gritted his teeth.

"Well, he certainly kept and annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again –"

"That's a relief," Lily said. "And I'm glad that cat didn't die even if she was mean."

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For months now, my new target has been – _you_."

Harry started at him.

"You know," said Riddle, "you'd think he might get used to being hunted and obsessed with by people. And if he hasn't yet, I am sure he will."

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on to the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery – particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue . . ."

"Isn't that a skill only Slytherins can do?" asked Hugo curiously.

"Yes, but since Voldemort's curse touched Uncle Harry and backfired on him, Harry somehow has some abilities Voldemort possesses. Rose told her brother without going into detail about the seventh Horcrux.

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down her to wait." Riddle continued. "She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life left in her . . . She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last . . . I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat as they watched his fists clench and unclench.

"Well, how is it that _you_ – a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Riddle asked with an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time . . ."

"Yeah that would be kind of confusing for him being that he thinks Tom is just a regular guy." James said.

"A regular Slytherin guy who preserves a memory of his sixteen-year-old self in a diary when he should be in his fifties. Yup, definitely a regular guy." said Al with a roll of his eyes.

"Voldemort," Riddle was telling Harry softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter . . ."

They saw him pull Harry's wand from his pocket and wrote three shimmering words in the air:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

With a wave of the wand, the words began to rearrange themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered so they could barely here him. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry – I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Harry told him, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest wizard in the world," said Harry, his breaths coming fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days –"

"Dad always has been very loyal." Lily said with a small smile.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" he hissed, he face now wearing a very ugly look.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted.

The five watched as Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around and stared down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it made the hair on their neck stand up and made their hearts feel as though they were swelling to twice their original size. Then, suddenly flames erupted at the top of a near pillar making them all jump in surprise.

A beautiful crimson bird had appeared still singing its strange song. It was as large as swan, had a golden tail as long as a peacock's which seemed to be made of sunlight, and shining gold talons that were clutching a ragged bundle.

They group watch in awe as the bird soared toward Harry and dropped the object at his feet, then landed on his shoulder. They noticed it had a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes. Then, the bird stopped singing and gazed at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix . . ." said Riddle as he stared shrewdly back at it.

"_Fawkes_?" Harry breathed seemingly in disbelief.

"And that –" said Riddle, looking at the thing Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat –"

"That's the Sorting Hat?" said Hugo. "Wow, it looks a lot better than it did when I was Sorted."

"Well, it did get lit on fire a few years after this." Rose told him.

"It does look a lot better without all the scorch marks." James said agreeing with Hugo.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender!" Riddle said laughing hard. "A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry seemed to be trying to figure out what good the hat and the bird could do him.

"They both must have some significance right?" asked Lily.

"Just watch you'll see what they do." Rose said patiently.

"To business, Harry," Riddle said smiling broadly. "Twice – in _your_ past, in _my_ future – we have met. And twice I failed to kill you._ How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The longer you talk the longer you stay alive."

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. Because my mother died to save me. My common _Muggle-born_ mother," he added shaking with not fear but rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're hiding. You're ugly, your foul –"

"I totally agree with all those things but I doubt I would've had the courage to say them to the person who killed my mother." Al said looking impressed as everyone else nodded.

They watched as Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.

"So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now . . . there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There is a strange likeness between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike . . . but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

"They are nothing alike," Lily said quietly. "Dad's good, Riddle's evil."

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him . . ."

Riddle then looked amusedly over to Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. He stopped between the high pillars and started to make weird, terrible sounding hissing noises. Though none of them could understand what he was saying it was evident Harry could. They watched in horror as the mouth of the wizard opened wider and wider . . . and something was slithering inside.

Just as Harry backed away and shut his eyes and ginormous, green snake with big yellow eyes appeared out of the mouth. Then Riddle did more hissing and what he was saying obviously wasn't good based on Harry's expression.

"Shouldn't we be paralyzed?" asked Al as they all stared in terror at the snake.

"No, we're just in a memory, so luckily that thing can't affect us." Rose said.

They went back to watching as Harry was being pursued by the basilisk and was trying to run away with his eyes squeezed shut. They all gasped as he tripped and fell and the serpent got closer. Then, Fawkes swopped in and attacked the giant snake.

It immediately started to peck at the thing's yellow eyes as the snake's big head thrashed wildly trying to throw off its attacker. It succeeded in its goal. The basilisk eyes were pecked out and it was thrashing in pain. Fawkes was still pecking at its head while the snake tried to orient itself while Harry started to mutter.

"Help me, help me, someone – anyone –"

As the snake's tail whipped across the floor it swept something into Harry's arms. As Harry looked down the group realized it was the Sorting Hat. Harry quickly jammed the hat onto his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated. Then they saw Harry eyes open in shock and as he pulled off the hat something large fell out of it. It was a beautiful silver sword with a ruby encrusted handle.

"Jeez, that must've hurt." James said.

"Yeah, but how did the sword get in that hat?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I know this one!" James exclaimed looking proud of himself. "Dad told me once something that Dumbledore told him, 'Help will be given at Hogwarts to those who ask,' so I'm guessing that when Dad put that hat on he asked for help and Hogwarts replied with that sword. It's part of the school's magic."

Riddle was still hissing commands to the snake, but Harry was on his feet with the sword in his hand.

The five children watched with a mixture of fascination and fright as the snake's head fell toward their relative. The serpent lunged blindly – Harry dodge and it slammed into the wall. It lunged again narrowly missing him. They gasped in fear as the monster lunged a third time directly at Harry. Its mouth opened wide to swallow him, Harry threw his weight forward and drove the sword into the roof of the snake's mouth. A feeling of relief went through the group as the snake twitched then slammed to the ground, until they realized that Harry had been stabbed by a yellowed, poisonous fang and blood was running down his arm.

Fear and helplessness that they couldn't do anything washed over them as they watched Harry ripping the poisonous fang out of his arm. He was turning gray and his eyes seemed to have trouble focusing on anything. Then Fawkes came to Harry side as he shook with the poison coursing through his veins.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes . . ."

They watched as the bird laid its head on Harry's wound, but no one seemed to know why except Rose who had a small, knowing smile on her face. Then, Tom Riddle strode over in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying?"

"And you're a fool." Rose said in a quiet voice as she comforted Lily who was becoming increasingly frightened of her father's condition.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no Harry. So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry . . . She bought you twelve years . . . but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must . . ."

"Look Lily," said Rose, " your Dad's getting better. Fawkes is a phoenix his tears have healing powers and he just healed Uncle Harry's stab."

"Get away, bird," said Riddle suddenly, looking like he was figuring out what had happened. "Get away from him – I said, _get away_ –"

Riddle pointed Harry's wand at Fawkes and with a bang like a gun, Fawkes took flight again.

"Phoenix tears . . ." said Riddle as he stared at Harry's arm. "Of course . . . healing powers . . . I forgot . . ."

He looked into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter . . . you and me . . ."

Just as he raised his arm Fawkes was back. He dropped something in Harrys lap – _the diary_. For a second, both Harry and Riddle stared at it. Then, Harry grabbed the basilisk fang next to him and stabbed it straight into the book.

Everyone jumped as a long, horrible, piercing scream filled the air. As ink spurted out of the diary rapidly Riddle screamed and withered on the ground and then – he was gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor and there was silence.

"What just happened?" asked Hugo looking shaken up.

"I think I know," Al told him. "Riddle was a memory and he was preserved in that diary so it was what was keeping him alive. When my Dad stabbed it with the poisonous fang the diary was destroyed, so Riddle was too."

Harry shakily got up and gathered the Sorting Hat and the glittering sword. Then a small moan come from the other end of the Chamber. Harry hurried toward her as she sat up. She looked around and at Harry then drew a huge gasp and began sobbing.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-_couldn't _say it in front of Percy – it was _me_, Harry – but I – I s-swear I d-dint meant to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and – _how_ did you kill that – that thing? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary –"

"That must've been a horrible experience for her . . . I can't imagine what it would feel like to be possessed." Al said sympathetically.

"It's alright," said Harry, holding out the destroyed diary and showing it to Ginny, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here –"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – _w-what'll Mum and Dad say_?"

Fawkes was with them as they walked out of the Chamber. The group followed and as they walked farther they could hear the sound of shifting rocks.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

They heard a choked cheer and when they turned the bend they saw Hugo and Rose's twelve-year-old father's face looking at them from a sizable hole in a collapsed rock wall.

"It's Dad!" Hugo said happily as they watched him pull his sister through the hole.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How – what – where did that bird come from?"

"He's Dumbledore's?" said Harry, squeezing through the gap.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron, staring at the silver blade.

"Uncle Ron must be pretty confused." James said laughing. "He goes into the Chamber by himself and comes out with his sister, a sword, the Sorting Hat, and a gold bird!"

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Harry said looking at Ginny who was still sobbing.

"But –"

"Later," Harry said shortly. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Ron, with a puzzled look on his face. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

"Who's Lockhart?" asked Hugo questioningly.

"He was famous for doing heroic things when our parents were this age, but he was really a fraud. He was a professor at Hogwarts and they made him look for Ginny in the Chamber. Uncle Harry and my Dad came with him but he tried to erase their memories when they got here. The spell backfired and now I'm guessing he has no idea who he is."

They followed Ron down the pipe and found a good-looking man with wavy hair sitting there humming.

"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart looked up at them pleasantly.

"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry, while the onlookers laughed, glad to finally be laughing and not stressed and scared for their parent's lives.

"Have you thought of how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes swooped past Harry and was now hovering in front of him. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold . . ." said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there –"

"But he's a phoenix, which can pull large amounts of wait." Rose said helpfully though Ron or Harry couldn't hear her.

"Fawkes," said Harry, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart –"

"He means you," Ron said harshly to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand –"

Harry put the sword and Sorting Hat into his belt, Ron took hold of the back of Harry's robes, and Harry grabbed Fawkes tail feathers.

"How are we supposed to follow?" asked Al.

"It will probably transport us to where they're going," Rose said. "But I personally would like to take a ride on a phoenix."

She took hold of Lockhart's ankle, though he could feel nothing, and motion for the others to grab hold of each other. They hooked onto one another and were suddenly flying through the pipe. Lockhart was below them shouting, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" which cause them all to start giggling again. Then they were all lying on the wet floor of a bathroom and the sink they had come out of was sliding back into place.

"Which bathroom are we . . . Oh." Hugo trailed off as he saw who was standing, or more like floating, in front of them.

Moaning Myrtle was goggling at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"Jeez, don't act so happy." James said sarcastically.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry told her grimly, wiping off blood and slime from his glasses.

"Oh, well . . .I'd just been thinking . . . if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Oh Merlin," Al said. "Moaning Myrtles got a crush on my Dad!"

"Yeah, I wonder if she still does . . ." James said with a grin. "I'll ask her when we go back to Hogwarts."

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown _fond_ of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

"Where now?" Ron asked glancing worriedly at Ginny. Harry pointed.

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, they were standing outside and office door.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open, and then the world dissolved.

**So there's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it; I did not have much luck with this. While I was half way through the power in my house went off for no apparent reason. Oh well, that's the way things go. :/ Anyway please give me feedback I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place all the way through Chapters 21 Hermione's Secret so the confrontation with Peter has already taken place and Sirius has been captured. Well that's it! Enjoy!**

"That was impressive." said Hugo.

"Yeah, Dad was pretty beast taking on that basilisk." James said.

"And in the end he saved Mum, just like a fairytale." Lily said happily.

"Ok, well, here's the next one." Rose said skimming the shelf. "'The Prisoner of Azkaban'" she read.

"This is so cool. I can't wait to see the next one!" Al said excitedly.

"Ready?" Rose said pouring the liquid into the basin. "Now!"

They put their heads in the bowl and were transported to the hospital wing in Hogwarts where Ron, Hermione and Harry seemed to be asleep, or unconscious, on beds.

"Shocking business . . . shocking . . . miracle none of them died . . . never heard the like . . . by, thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape . . ."

Al perked up hearing the name of the wizard he was named after.

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there . . . Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister . . ."

"_No!"_

"Okay, what's going on?" James asked Rose, their human story book.

"Well, I'm not positive," said Rose, "but I think this is when our parents found out Sirius Black, your Dad's godfather, hadn't given your grandparent's hiding place away to Voldemort. It was actually their friend Peter Pettigrew, but no one knows that right now except our parents, Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin."

"Oh right," said Al remembering the story. "When they were going to turn Pettigrew in, he transformed into a rat, cursed Uncle Ron and escaped. Then, Lupin turned into a werewolf and the dementors found Black, Dad, and Aunt Hermione tried to give them a dementor's kiss, but something stopped it. Snape found them unconscious and brought them back, but no one believes Black is innocent."

Finishing with the background info the heard Snape explaining what happened to Fudge.

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape . . . They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single handed. They've got away with a great deal before now . . . I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves . . . and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster –"

"This guy seems like a prat." Al said unhappily. "I know Dad said he was the bravest man he ever knew and that he actually was a good guy who died a hero, but he seems like a real jerk."

"Now he does but I think once we watch the memories from your dad's seventh year you'll appreciate him more." Rose told him even though he didn't look entirely convinced. Rose was really the only child who knew almost all the details of that year. Most of it she had read in very advanced history books she read in the library. She had gotten some details from her parents and aunt and uncle but no one liked to talk about it much.

They listened to Snape and the Minister talk about Harry some more until they heard the nurse exclaim, "Ah, you're awake!" as she carried a piece of chocolate the size of a boulder to Harry and Hermione's bedside table.

"How's Ron?" they both asked immediately.

"He'll live," the woman told them grimly. "As for you two . . . you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're – Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting on his glasses, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"Potter," she said soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now –"

"Sooo not the right thing to say," James said as Harry yelled "WHAT?" at the top of his lungs, he and Hermione jumping out of bed.

"He'll be okay though," Lily said confidently, "Aunt Hermione and my dad are going to save Sirius."

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge coming into the room with Snape looking agitated. "You should be in bed – has he had any chocolate?" he asked the nurse.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's –"

"Harry, Harry, you're confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control . . ." Fudge said with a small smile on his face.

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"If only they would've believed him . . ." Rose said sadly.

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and –"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them . . . Black's done a very good job on them . . ."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said the nurse angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said obviously furious. "If they'd just listen –"

But he didn't get to finish. The nurse stuffed a huge chunk of chocolate into his mouth; he choked, and the nurse seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

"Wow she really wanted him to get back into bed." Hugo said.

"Yeah," Al agreed, "to the point where she choked him to do it."

"Now, please Minister these children need care. Please leave –"

The door opened again. This time it was Professor Dumbledore. Harry got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black –"

"For heaven's sake!" the nurse said getting hysterical. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist –"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black –"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairytale he's planted in Potter's mind!" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive –"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore.

"And does my evidence account for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the ground."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear –"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," said Fudge startled, "they young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances –"

"Woah, he said Mum was disturbed in her mind and she hasn't jinxed him . . . that's surprising." Hugo said mildly impressed.

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy – please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest –"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

They watched as the witch pursed her lips and strode away into her office slamming the door behind her.

"Shut down! Basically kicked out of your own office!" James cried as Hugo and Al laughed with him.

As Fudge pulled a gold pocket watch from his pocket he said, "The dementors should have arrived by now. I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape spun around and marched through the door. It closed behind him and Dumbledore turned quickly to Harry and Hermione. They both started talking at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth – we saw Pettigrew –"

" – he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf –"

" – he's a rat –"

" – Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off –"

" – Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius –"

"Even though that was very confusing, Dumbledore has to believe them." Al said.

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the talking.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word – and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret Keeper."

"Wow, Sirius couldn't have imagined how much his trick with making Pettigrew their Secret Keeper would backfire." Rose said sadly. "On Uncle Harry's parents and himself."

"Professor Lupin can tell you –" Harry said.

"Professor Lupin is currently dee0p in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little – and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends –"

"It's so unfair that werewolves are treated so bad." said Lily angrily. "It wasn't their fault they were bitten, and most of the time they are just like us."

"But –" Harry started to say.

"_Listen to me, Harry_. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him –"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady – entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife – without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"Dumbledore is a very optimistic person isn't he?" James asked the others sarcastically.

"_But you believe us_." said Harry.

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic . . .

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, "is more _time_."

"He's definitely hinting at something." said Hugo.

"Yeah but what?" asked Al as Rose tried to hid a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh surprise, surprise," said James rolling his eyes. "She knows and isn't going to tell us. Honestly woman, do you have to know everything?"

"But –" Hermione began. And then her eyes became round saucers. "OH!"

"I'm feeling very left out." James said with a pout.

"Based on Dad's face I'm guessing he has no idea what they are talking about either." Al said looking at Harry's confused expression.

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low and clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: _must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law – you know what is at stake . . . _You – must – not – be – seen._

"I am going to lock you in. It is –" he glanced at his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated with a puzzled expression. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

"We are all just as confused as you Uncle Harry," Hugo said. "Well, all of us except Rose, of course."

They watched as Hermione fumbled around for something in her robes. She pulled out a very fine, long chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "_Quick_!"

They all moved closer to examine the chain. On it there was a tiny, sparkling hourglass.

"No way! A time turner!" Al said with interest. "Those are so rare!"

"That's how they freed Sirius." said Hugo understanding. "It's so annoying how they never tell us any details, they say they don't like talking about it."

"Ugh, I know." said James exasperatedly. "They only like telling us about the happy times they had and those times are the most boring."

"Well, I understand where they are coming from." said Lily defending her relatives. "All the adventures they had were actually really scary for them so . . . why would they want to relive them?"

The boys shrugged and they all turned back to watch. Hermione had just thrown the chain around Harry and asked him if he was ready.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, looking completely lost.

They watched as Hermione turned the hourglass three times. The hospital room dissolved then they were all standing in the entrance hall with golden sunlight streaming in through the opened front doors.

"Hermione, what –" Harry tried to ask before Hermione dragged him across the hall into a broom closet.

"What – how – Hermione, what happened?"

"Wow, that'd suck to be him right now." Hugo said laughing. "I'd be getting so mad and confused."

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry. "Three hours back . . ."

They laughed as Harry pinched his leg and shook his head, looking like he was trying to wake up from a dream.

"But –" he started.

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think – I think it might be us! Footsteps across the hall . . . yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," said Hermione with her ear glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people . . . and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak –"

She stopped suddenly, still listening closely.

"We've gone down the front steps . . ."

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione told him, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies . . . I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But . . ."

"Sh-she's insane!" James stated his mouth hanging opened. "Why in the world would you want to take _more_ classes than normal?"

Hugo nodded in agreement eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she wanted to learn more?" Rose said sarcastically.

"I – I still don't understand . . ." James said seeming to enter into a state of shock.

"Harry, _I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do_. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"Well, if Aunt Hermione can't figure this out, then you're all screwed." James said matter-of-factly.

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago . . ."

"This _is_ three hours ago, and we _are_ walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving . . ."

Harry frowned, looking very confused. As if this was really messing with his head.

Dumbledore just said – just said we could save more than one innocent life . . . Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"Oh yeah, Buckbeak!" said Hugo. "Hagrid always talks about him even though I'm pretty sure he died a while ago. . ."

"But – how will that help Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said – he just told us where the window is – the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak – they can escape together!"

"Way to go Dad!" cheered James. "You figured out something before Aunt Hermione!"

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry as he stood and pressed an ear against the door.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there . . . Come on, let's go . . ."

The group watched as Harry and Hermione steeped into the empty entrance hall. They darted out the closet and down the steps as quickly as possible. The sun was already beginning to set.

"If anyone's looking out of the window . . ." Hermione said looking frightened.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout –"

"You know for that forest being FORBIDDEN, they sure seem to go in it a lot." James pointed out while the others nodded their agreement.

"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouse!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

They sprinted off toward the forest as Al shook his head.

"That would be so strange wouldn't it? You look out the window and see yourself standing there."

When the pair reached the shelter of the trees Hermione turned to Harry.

"Right," she said panting from the run. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's . . . Keep out of sight, Harry . . ."

As they followed them through the trees they saw Hagrid's hut. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Hagrid appeared at the door looking to see who knock when they heard Harry's voice. Except the Harry they were next to wasn't talking.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"This is sooo strange . . ." said Lily looking at the Harry standing beside her.

They watched as Hagrid stood back and shut the door behind him.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," said Harry.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

The five children followed the two as they made their way to the pumpkin patch where they saw a nervous looking hippogriff.

"Wow," breathed Lily. "It's beautiful! No wonder Hagrid was so sad it was going to be executed."

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's not going to give them enough time . . ." said Al just as his father said almost the same thing.

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry looking like he was losing hope.

They jumped when they heard a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's house.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment –"

"Find Scabbers . . .?" said Hugo trying to remember. "Oh, right! Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form."

A few minutes later they heard the Hermione in the cabin shriek with surprise.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly. "what if we – we just run in there and grab Pettigrew –"

"But then you'd see yourself!" Rose shrieked. "You'd go crazy and probably try to attack yourself!"

"No!" said Hermione at the same time. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen –"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.

"That's right, Mum. You tell him." said Rose seeming relieved.

"I'd – I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on –"

"_Exactly_!" You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time . . . Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought –"

"Jeez," said James. "You Mum really chewed out my Dad for that suggestion."

"With good reason! She was protecting him!" Rose huffed.

They turned back to watch and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, a Committee member, and an executioner coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.

Just as she said, moments later, the back door of Hagrid's hut swung open, and they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking out with Hagrid.

"This is sooo strange . . ." Lily said again looking from the Hermione and Harry beside her to the pair walking up the hill.

"Nah, not for our parents." said James nonchalantly. "You know, facing dark wizards, 20 foot poisonous snake monsters, and going back in time – the usual."

Then there was a knock on Hagrid's front door. Hagrid turned around and went back into his house. Hagrid opened it and there was the execution party.

"Where is the beast?" said the voice of the executioner Macnair.

"Out – outside," Hagrid said his voice shaking.

Harry pulled his head out of sight when Macnair's face appeared in Hagird's window and stared at Buckbeak.

"We – er – have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure –"

Macnair's head vanished from the window.

"This is their only chance . . ." Rose trailed off.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."

They head Fudge's voice again as Harry vaulted the fence of the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"_It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hearafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown –"_

They watched as Harry stared unblinking into the hippogriff's eyes and bowed. Buckbeak sank his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to try and untie the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"_. . . sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair . . ." _

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured quietly, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly . . . quietly . . ."

". . . _as witnessed below_. Hagrid, you sign here . . ."

Harry struggled desperately with the rope, trying to pull Buckbeak, but the creature had dug his front feet into the grass.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside –"

"No, I – I wan' ter be with him . . . I don' wan' him ter be alone –"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin but Buckbeak still wasn't budging.

"Oh come on, you stupid hippogriff! Just move!" shouted Hugo exasperatedly.

"Well, if you had been in Harry's position you would be dead." said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"_Buckbeak, move_!" Harry hissed.

Harry tugged again on the rope. Finally, the Buckbeak started moving, rustling his wings irritably.

"They better hurry," said Lily anxiously. "They're still ten feet away from the forest and in plain sight of Hagrid's house."

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps inside the house stopped. Harry tugged the rope again. Buckbeak snapped is beak and started walking a little faster.

"Harry, hurry!" they heard Hermione whisper loudly.

They could still here Dumbledore's voice talking inside the cabin. Harry gave the rope another heave and the hippogriff broke into a grudging trot. They had finally reached the trees . . .

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione mouthed at Harry, darting from behind her tree and pulling the rope also, adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster.

"Finally!" said Rose relieved. "They can't be seen anymore."

"Stop!" Harry whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us –"

Hagrid's back door slammed open. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening. But it was silent, then . . .

"Where is it?" said the voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner angrily. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"I think Dumbledore knows what happened . . ." said Hugo.

Then there was howling a sobs.

"Beaky!" cried Hagrid. "Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

"Someone untied him!" the executioner snarled. "We should search the grounds, the forest –"

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will . . . Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"Yup, he definitely knows what's going on." James said grinning. "I freaking love Dumbledore! Wish I could've met him."

As soon as they heard the door closed Harry turned to Hermione.

"Now what?" he whispered, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours . . . Oh, this is going to be difficult."

"Gosh, why is everyone being such Debbie downers?" asked Hugo in an exasperated tone. "Doesn't anyone try to look on the bright side?"

"We're going to have to move," said Harry. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," said Hermione, tightening her grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember . . ."

The group followed Harry and Hermione as they moved around the edge of the forest, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could see the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.

Sure enough they saw a thirteen-year-old Ron Weasley sprinting across the lawn shouting at something.

"Get away from him – get away – Scabbers, come _here_ –"

They watched as two other Harry and Hermione's chased after Ron. Suddenly Ron dived.

"_Gotcha_! Get off, you stinking cat –"

"There's Sirius!" said Harry. The shape of a dog bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him run over Harry, then seize Ron . . ."

"Wait, where's Sirius?" asked Lily looking bewildered.

"He's in Animagus form." Al told her. "So he's that big dog."

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry. "Ouch – look, I just got walloped by the tree – and so did you – this is _weird_ –"

"That does look like it'd hurt." said Hugo wincing as the two got pommelled.

Suddenly the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.

"So _that's_ how you stop it." James said looking thoughtful.

"Oh no. Don't you dare try anything James Potter." said Rose. "If you do I'll tell everyone what you sleep with under your pillow every night . . ."

"You wouldn't . . ." James hissed while there was chorus of questions in the background.

"I will if I find out you snuck out using that passage." Rose said smugly while James huffed.

The trio had already gone in the passage by now and the children turned back right as the execution party made its way back up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If _only_ Dumbledore had come with us . . ."

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot . . ."

They watched the four figures climb the stone steps then enter the castle. Then a few minutes later –

"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another Figure sprinting down the stone steps and haring toward the Willow. The group observed as Lupin seized a branch and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting and Lupin also disappeared into the gap in its roots.

"So that was Teddy's dad." said Lily sadly.

"Yes, the father he never knew." Rose said looking down.

"If only he'd grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there . . ."

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it," Harry said turning to Hermione. "Snape'd never be able to get it and –"

"Harry, _we mustn't be seen_!"

"How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione, sounding frustrated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, _no_!"

Hermione grabbed the back of Harry's robes in the nick of time. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his lungs and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging form his hands.

"Someone's been hitting the happy juice to hard." said James trying not to laugh.

"_See_?" Hermione whispered urgently. _"See what would have happened?_ We've got to keep out of sight! _No, Buckbeak!"_

The hippogriff was frantically trying to get to Hagrid; Harry grabbed the rope helping Hermione to hold back Buckbeak. Hagrid walked tipsily up to the castle then entered the door. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away and his head drooped sadly.

"Buckbeak seems very loyal to Hagrid." Al observed. "I wish I had a hippogriff, but Mum would never allow it."

Only minutes later the doors to the castle flew open as Snape charged out, running toward the Willow. He skidded to a halt in front of the tree, looking aroundl. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath as Hermione shushed him.

Snape grabbed a branch and prodded the knot, making the tree freeze for the third time that evening. He promptly vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there . . . and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again."

They took Buckbeak's rope and started toward Hagrid's.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand . . . Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out . . . there were so many of them . . ."

They all listened intently as Harry explain what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.

"That must've been a Patronus. It's the only thing." said Rose helpfully.

"But what was it?" Hermione asked him after he finished.

"There's only one thing it could've been, to make the dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But who conjured it?"

Harry remained silent, seemingly thinking hard.

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"

"No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away . . . If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see –?"

"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry unsurely. "But . . . maybe I imagined it . . . I wasn't thinking straight . . . I passed out right afterward . . ."

"_Who did you think it was?" _

"I think –" Harry swallowed. "I think it was my dad."

Hermione's mouth had dropped open.

"Harry, your dad's – well – _dead_," she said quietly.

"I know that," said Harry quickly.

"You think you saw his ghost?"

"I don't know . . . no . . . he looked solid . . ."

"This must be so confusing for Dad," Lily said unhappily. "I wish we could've met his parents."

Then the scene seemed to skip forward about an hour.

"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.

She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione . . . then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry and Sirius. They all began to walk toward the castle.

"Harry," Hermione said as she saw Harry looking wildly around, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do . . ."

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again . . ." said Harry, looking dejected.

"It must be so hard to know what's going to happen and not be able to change it." said Al. "I can see why Dad's getting upset."

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"_All right!" _

Then the moon slipped from behind the cloud. They saw all the figures stop. Then movement –"

"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming –"

"Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you –"

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

Hermione gasped.

"Yup," said Hugo, "probably a good time to move."

"Quick!" she cried, quickly trying to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment –"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now – come on!"

The five children ran with them as they sprinted to Hagrid's. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them.

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to a stop at the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him, the group of kids hot on their heels; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door.

"That was really close!" she said to Harry.

"Yeah . . ."

He was looking out the window, appearing to be thinking hard.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," he said. "I can't see what's going on – we won't know when it's time –"

Hermione looked up suspiciously.

"Hey!" said Hugo. "That's the exact same face she makes when she suspects me of sneaking Pumpkin Pasties out of the pantry."

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well . . . okay, then . . . I'll wait here with Buckbeak . . . but Harry, be careful – there's a werewolf out there – and the dementors –"

They all followed Harry as he stepped out of the hut and went to the lake.

"He's going to the lake to see who casts the Patronus," Rose guessed.

He stopped walking lost in thought. As he walked more and more dementors flew past him to the lake where the other Harry stood with Sirius. Looking around he spotted a bush at the edge of the water at squatted behind it watching the scene play out.

"Come on!" he muttered, looking around anxiously. "Where are you? Dad, come on –"

But no one appeared. On the opposite side of the bank one of the dementors was lowering its hood to kiss Harry. But no rescuer was coming.

Then they saw realization spark on Harry's face.

Suddenly he flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled.

And out of his wand burst a brilliantly bright, silver animal. It galloped around the black surface of lake then charged the dementors. They were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness . . . They were gone.

"That is super impressive." said Rose looking impressed. "That's a highly difficult spell to work and he did it when he was thirteen."

Then the stag turned galloped back to Harry and lowered its head.

"_Prongs_," he whispered with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Prongs was Grandpa Potter's nickname and his Animagus and Patronus were both a stag." Al said.

Harry stood there for a while before they heard hooves behind him. They saw Hermione dashing toward Harry with Buckbeak in tow.

"_What did you do?"_ she asked fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved both our lives . . .," said Harry. "Get behind here – behind this bush – I'll explain."

Hermione's mouth was opened yet again as Harry told his story.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"That's so confusing," said James with his brow furrowed. "I thought they hadn't turned the Time-turner yet . . . but I guess if they went back in time . . . and he saw himself perform the spell . . . UGH! I give up! This is too confusing to even think about!"

"Harry, I can't believe it . . . You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those dementors! That's very, _very_ advanced magic . . ."

"I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it . . . Does that make sense?"

"I don't know – Harry, look at Snape!"

All seven of them peered through the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. There was a fourth stretcher behind him carrying Ron. Then, he moved them toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing . . ."

They waited in the shadows. Buckbeak was bored so he was ferreting for worms in the dirt.

"D' you reckon he's up there yet?" asked Harry, checking his watch.

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

They all stared hard through the inky black night. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" said Harry. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it, Hermione –"

Hermione and Harry both hoisted themselves onto the hippogriff's back.

"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me –"

"Well, this is a problem." said Hugo. "How are we going to follow if we can't fit on Buckbeak?"

His question was answered when Buckbeak rose into the air. All five of them floated along behind the creature as if they were attached to him by a leash.

"Woah! This is so cool!" said Al as they flew over the grounds. "Good thing none of us are afraid of heights!"

"Well, my Mum doesn't seem to be too fond of this." Hugo said pointing to his mother who was muttering on the hippogriff.

"Oh no – I don't like this – oh, I _really_ don't like this –"

They were flying past windows on the West Tower trying to count to the thirteenth one.

"Whoa!" Harry said, pulling backwards as hard as he could.

Buckbeak slowed to a stop in front of the thirteenth window to the right.

"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius in the window. He reached out and taped sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. His draw hit the floor. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called, and she took out her wand.

"_Alohamora!" _

The window sprang open.

"Hello! Just here to deliver your mail!" James joked. "Owls are so old-fashion. Hippogriff Post is now the way to go!"

"How – how –?" said Black weakly, staring at the hippogriff.

"Get on – there's not much time," said Harry. "You've got to get out of here – the dementors are coming – Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. He managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself on.

"Well, it's lucky he's so skinny," said Lily, "or else he might not have fit out the window."

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry. "Up to the tower – come on!"

The hippogriff flapped its huge wings and soared up onto the West Tower. His hooves clattered on the stone as it landed on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him immediately.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick – go –"

"Poor Dad," said Al, "he just meets his long-lost godfather, and then he has to flee the country."

"How can I ever thank –" Black began.

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are – truly your father's son, Harry . . ."

Then he wheeled Buckbeak around and flew off into the night. They watched him until he was out of sight then the scene dissolved.

"Well that was an exciting adventure." said Hugo.

"Yes, and exciting, confusing adventure that we are not going to discuss because it makes my brain malfunction." James told everyone.

"For once I agree with James." said Lily.

"How about we take a break for a while and get a snack? Then, we can continue watching." Rose said.

"YEAH!" all the boys shouted and charged down the stairs sounding like a herd of buffalo.

"You can always use food to manipulate boys." Rose told Lily as they followed the boys to the kitchen. "Remember that, it can come in handy."

**These chapters just keep getting longer and longer! For book four I think I'm going to show the three tasks in addition to when Harry meets Voldy, just to let you all know. Oh and another thing I wanted to mention, my friend showed me the greatest video ever on Youtube – Harry Potter in 99 seconds. Greatest video every; it made my life. :D **

**REVIEWWWW! Tell me what you think feedback is really, really, greatly appreciated! So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This takes place in the chapters The Goblet of Fire and The Four Champions. Enjoy!**

The group went into the kitchen to see what was there to eat.

"Hmmm what to have, what to have . . ." Hugo mused searching through the pantry with James in the big kitchen.

The dishes were washing themselves from their dinner early the evening and the sun had just set outside.

"Oh I know!" Al cried excitedly, pulling out some boxes. "Let's have some Chocolate Frogs!"

Everyone murmured their agreement and each grabbed a box. When they opened up the containers there was lots of scuffling around and giggling as they tried to catch their frogs. Lily screeched as Hugo's landed on her head. James slammed his head on the table because he was on his hands and knees scrambling to catch his chocolate amphibian under the table.

After the children had all successfully caught the chocolates, they sat down panting and ate their snack.

"Ugh," sighed Al looking at his Chocolate Frog card, "I got Dad _again_! I still need Circe, Ravenclaw, and Miranda Goshawk. Who'd you guys get?"

"Aunt Hermione." said James.

"Dumbledore." Hugo said.

"Circe, here Al you can have it. I don't collect those things." Rose told him as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Uncle Ron." Lily said, giggling as her uncle waved and winked at her.

"Our parents are definitely the most common." said James. "I have like ten of Aunt Hermione, nine of Uncle Ron, and thirteen of my dad."

"I think it's kind of weird to see them on those cards." said Lily. "I know they're super famous, but it's still strange to me."

"I get what you mean, but it doesn't really bother me. I mean that's what we all grew up with. Famous parents." Rose said with a shrug.

"Yes, well I say we get this party restarted and go creep on more of our parents' private moments and adventures." James said with a grin.

"Alright everyone let's go!" said Al and everyone walked back up to the attic.

They all walked into the room and began searching through the slim, glass bottles of memories.

"This looks like one we should watch." said Hugo. "'Fourth Year in a Nutshell.'"

"Well that's conveniently straight forward." James said.

"Okay, ready everyone?" Al asked pouring the glittering liquid into the basin. "One – two – three!"

They all put their heads in and the room dissolved. They were now standing in the Great Hall. The tables were all there but there was something different. On the stool where the sorting hat was usually placed there was big glowing goblet. But this goblet was not holding any kind of drink or liquid – it was holding fire.

"The Goblet of Fire." Rose breathed in awe.

"Come again?" asked Hugo.

Rose rolled her eyes. "The Goblet of Fire is part of the Triwizard Tournament. Wizards and witches from three different schools put their names in it and the Goblet chooses a champion from each school who will compete. There are usually three events they compete in and it's a big honor to whoever wins. They don't do it anymore though."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just walked in staring at the cup. Ron went up to a Hogwarts girl.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked her.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"What's –" Al started.

"It's an all-boys wizarding school that focuses mainly on the Dark Arts." Rose cut him off, focused on the scene.

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me . . . wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

They turned as the heard someone laugh. They all froze eyes wide, mouths hanging opened as they saw who was hurrying into the room.

Lee Jordan, George Weasley, and a boy who looked like an identical copy of him were striding down the Hall looking excited. None of the children could say anything just stare opened mouthed at the uncle they'd never met. The uncle no one wanted to talk about.

"Done it," Fred Weasley said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," their uncle said.

"I don't believe it. It's Uncle Fred." said Lily still staring at the tall ginger who looked like her Uncle George in front of her.

"I know." Rose said. "But that Aging Potion he made will never work."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

"Ready?" Fred said ignoring her. "C'mon, then – I'll go first –"

They watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket with the words _Fred Weasley – Hogwarts_. Fred walked up to the Goblet rocking on his heels in front of the Age Line then stepped over the line.

All of them started cheering as they thought it had worked. George apparently had too, for he let out a whoop of triumph then leapt after Fred. But the next moment there was a loud sizzling sound. All the children let out a surprised cry as both twins were hurled out of the circle as though they had been catapulted out. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and then there was a loud popping noise. Each twin had sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter and the five kids joined in.

"You just got burned by Professor Dumbledore!" James said in between laughs.

Rose managed a smug "I told you so," before she too started laughing again.

Fred and George had joined the laughing, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards. Even with snow white beards on each of their faces the Potter and Weasley children had never seen their Uncle George look so happy.

Then, the scene changed.

They were still in the Great Hall but now it was filled with students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. The Goblet of Fire now sat in front of Dumbledore's chair at the teacher's table. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred.

"Oh! Aunt Angelina entered. Look there she is over there!" cried Hugo excitedly pointing to a pretty girl with dark hair.

"This must be the night the champions are chosen!" Rose told everyone as they all bounced up and down with excitement.

They all sat down and waited as all the students ate the Halloween feast. As soon as the food on the golden platters disappeared, Dumbledore stood.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and with a sweep of it, all the candles were extinguished. The goblet started glowing brighter. Everyone's eyes were glued to it.

"The anticipation is mounting . . ." James commented quietly eyes still on the goblet.

"Any second," Le Jordan whispered.

The flames inside the goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Then, the flames shot a charred piece of parchment into the air. All five of the kids gasped with the rest of the hall. Dumbledore caught the paper and held it at arm's length to read.

"The champion for Durmstrang will," he read, "will be Viktor Krum."

There was tremendous applause and cheering as Krum walked to the front of the Hall.

"Well, he doesn't look very nice . . ." Lily said uneasily watching the tough-looking, burly seventeen-year-old.

The clapping and chatting died down. The goblet again turned red and shot a second piece of parchment into the air.

"The champion for Beaxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

They all cheered loudly as a girl with silvery waist length blonde hair swept up the aisle.

"Oh my gosh!" said Rose. "I almost forgot Aunt Fleur was a champion in this too!"

"Wow . . ." said James in awe. "She's hot. She's like a zesty pepper."

"James! That's disgusting to think of your aunt that way!" Rose shrieked looking appalled as James just shrugged.

"Look at the Beauxbaton girl now!" Hugo said laughing as most of the girls burst into sobs that they were not chosen. "What wimps! No wonder they didn't get picked."

When everyone calmed down all the students turned anxiously back to the Goblet. Just then it glowed red once again. Sparks flew up and the flames spit out another piece of parchment. Dumbledore reached up and caught it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The five kids looked down sadly as everyone else burst into raucous applause and cheering. It took minutes before all the whooping and cheering died down.

"Excellent!" called Dumbledore happily. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real –"

The Potter and Weasley children looked up as Dumbledore abruptly stopped talking. They understood immediately what had stopped him.

The Goblet of Fire had just turned red again. Sparks flew from it. A long flame shot a fourth piece of paper into the air. Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the paper. As he stared at the parchment there was a long pause and everyone stared at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat. The five children exchanged knowing glances for they knew what was coming next.

"_Harry Potter_."

The kids watched as every head in the Great Hall turned to a shell shocked Harry. There was no applause for Harry, instead angry whispering, some students were even standing to get a better look at Harry. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; even the whole Gryffindor table was staring at him their mouths hanging open.

"I didn't put my name in," said Harry in a monotone voice. "You know I didn't."

Both of them stared blankly back.

"Poor Dad," said Lily looking sympathetically at her fourteen-year-old father, "no one's going to believe him. And they all look pretty upset."

"Well, they'll all be cheering for him when he starts kicking some Tri-wizard a–"

"James!" Rose yelled glancing at Lily.

He rolled his eyes but said, "Butt. He's going to kick some Tri-wizard . . . butt."

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore said again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, gently pushing Harry's back.

He walked up to Dumbledore looking dazed, everyone's gazes on him like laser beams.

"Well . . . through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

As Harry went to the door the scene seemed to fast forward.

They were still in the room the doorway lead to and a couple people were there.

Standing there arguing was: Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Igor Karkaroff from Durmstrang, and Madame Maxime from Beauxbaton. Professor Dumbledore had just silenced them.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. . ."

Then the scene changed once more.

**I'm so sorry it's so short, but I wanted to hear from you guys what scenes you want me to put in. Obviously I'll do the big ones, but if there is a scene you really like then you can pm me or comment. **

**Feedback is really appreciated! Tell me what you think I can do to make it better. So please REVIEW! :D**

**PS This is really off topic but did anyone watch Pretty Little Liars on Tuesday night? I'm like still in shock! :O**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! First of all I just want to thank** Marauders-Fred and George XD **for reviewing on pretty much every single chapter of mine! I appreciate it sooooo much, you're the best! :D This chapter takes place in Chapter 17 The Four Champions and Chapter 19 The Hungarian Horntail and Chapter 20. Hope you like it!

The next generation was in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories where Harry was standing at the door with a Gryffindor banner around his back like a cape, and Ron was lying on his bed still fully clothed. There was the sound of celebration down in the common room.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

Ron was grinning very oddly. He seemed to be using a lot of will power to keep it there, and it looked awfully strained.

"So." he said. "Congratulations."

"Well he doesn't seem very happy about it." Lily said staring at her uncle.

"Yeah," James agreed, "And what's wrong with his face? It looks like the face Aunt Helga makes when she's forced to visit us instead of tending to her twenty kneazles."

"What d'you mean congratulations?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Well . . . no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," Harry said apprehensively.

"Oh right," said Ron. "I though you might've told me if it was the cloak . . . because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it?"

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

"What would they do that for?" Ron said raising his eyebrows.

"I dunno," said Harry unconvincingly.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either . . ."

"He's supposed to be his best friend why doesn't he believe him?" Al said getting a bit frustrated.

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry said getting angry.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in a skeptical tone. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you . . . I'm not stupid, you know."

"Ohhh Dad," Hugo said, "I think someone has a little green monster . . ."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Well that wasn't nice of Dad," Lily said looking disapproving, "even though Uncle Ron was being a prat doesn't mean you should be mean back to him."

"Yeah?" said Ron, his eyes blazing. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He yanked the curtains around his bed closed as the kids were wrenched away from the scene.

The group was now standing in the Gryffindor common room. It was pitch black outside and not a soul was in site except for Harry Potter who had just walked in. He looked around then went over to the fire. As the kids walked over with him they noticed the head of Sirius Black in the fire.

"Oh look it's Sirius!" said Lily excitedly. "Wonder what's so important that Sirius had to talk to Dad about. Because he should be in hiding."

"Probably something to do with the first task of the Tournament." Al guessed watching as Harry bent down to greet his godfather.

"Sirius – how're you doing?" Harry said.

"Never mind me, how are you?" asked Sirius unusually serious.

"I'm –" Harry hesitated then shrugged and launched into a big speech about what had been happening at Hogwarts.

They listened as he talked about no believing he didn't enter the Tournament ("I don't get why no one believed him." Lily said exasperatedly. "There was_ no way_ he could've entered with that age line."), how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in the Daily Prophet ("Never believe anything that woman puts in the paper!" Hugo said imitating his mother.), how he couldn't walk down the hall without being jeered at – and about Ron, Ron not believing him, Ron's jealousy. . .

". . . and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," Harry finished looking desperate.

"Poor Uncle Harry," said Rose sympathetically, "my dad really should've been there for him, but friends do have fights and get jealous . . ."

"And dragons . . ." said Al looking impressed, "he has to take on a dragon at fourteen. Sometimes I question the sanity of the staff at Hogwarts."

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry," Sirius said looking concerned, "but we'll get to that in a minute – I haven't got long here . . . I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" said Harry, looking even more dispirited.

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater, You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes – he – what?"

"Well this situation keeps on getting better and better! And ex-Death Eater at Hogwarts – oh goody . . ." said James rolling his eyes.

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year – to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry asked slowly, looking a little overwhelmed. "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names . . . he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place . . . He's no very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"That fantastic," said Hugo. "Not only is there a trained Death Eater walking around Hogwarts, there's also a dozen Death Eater mini-me's!"

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "But . . . are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius, "because he convinced the Ministry to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry –"

" – you and the rest of the world," said Harry bitterly.

" – and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said, cutting off Harry as he was opening his mouth, "but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So . . . what are you saying?" said Harry slowly. "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But – why?"

"I've been hearing some very strange things," he said. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark . . . and then – did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"That's never a good thing." Lily said her brow furrowed.

"Bertha Jorkins?" said Harry.

"Exactly . . . she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last . . . and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but . . . it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" Harry said.

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"She sounds just like Zia Goyle – nosy, annoying, and dumb as a doornail." James said shaking his head.

"So . . . so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, "I just don't know . . . Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thing the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"I'm sure that will ease his nerves about the tournament." Hugo said. "Not only are you going to be in danger of being torched and mauled by a dragon, but you may also be attacked by a dark wizard at any point!"

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry grinning cheerlessly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right – these dragons," said Sirius talking quickly. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell – dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon –"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is a way, and a simple spells all you need. Just –"

Harry held up his hand as the all heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

"Go!" he hissed at Sirius. "_Go_! There's someone coming!"

The gang heard a _pop!_ and Sirius's face vanished from the flames. They all turned to see Ron in his maroon pajamas walking down the stairs. He stopped dead when he saw Harry.

"I've got a feeling this isn't going to end well." said Hugo.

"Who were you talking to?" he said.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry asked nastily. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"Wow," said James, "they're treating each other like enemies . . . like our parents and the Malfoy's!"

"I just wondered where you –" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to be."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry yelled.

"Now, your guys' dad's the one who's bringing on the fight, acting nasty and obnoxious." Rose said watching the scene disapprovingly.

"Well, your dad probably did something earlier in the day to provoke it!" said Al glaring at Rose, as she shrugged.

"Sorry about that," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace."

Harry quickly grabbed a badge that said _POTTER REALLY STINKS_ from a table and threw it with all his might at Ron. It hit him square on the forehead and bounced off.

"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky . . . That's what you want, isn't it?"

He stormed up the stairs and brushed past his friend.

"I'd say it was both their faults, but I have to admit it was more so my dad's for being jealous . . ." said Hugo as Harry disappeared into the boy's dormitory.

Then, the scene changed again.

Sorry for another short chapter but I have been sooo busy with school, homework, and cheerleading! Next chapter I promise will be the first task! Again if you have any scenes you want me to put in, then let me know either by commenting or PMing me. Thanks!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

This takes place in Chapter 20 The First Task. Hope you like it!

Now they were in a tent with the Harry, the three other contestants and Ludo Bagman who was happily calling Harry over to the group.

"Is that guy wearing old Wimbourne Wasps robes?" James exclaimed looking at Ludo Bagman's robes.

"Yes, I think he played when he was younger." Rose told him.

"A lot younger and . . . more fit." said Hugo looking pointedly at Bagmans rather round belly.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" said Bagman cheerily. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag –" – he pulled a purple silk drawstring pouch from his robes and showed it to them – "from which you will each select a model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too . . . ah, yes . . . your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

"No one really seems to be matching his enthusiasm." Al said looking at all the contestant faces. "Cedric and Dad are looking a bit green and it seems as if Aunt Fleur and Krum are keeping their mouths closed to keep from throwing up . . ."

Soon they heard hundreds and hundreds of feet walking by the tent, everyone talking excitedly with friends. After a couple minutes Bagman pulled out the purple pouch.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur.

Hand trembling, Fleur reached in and pulled out the perfect model of a dragon – a Welsh Green. It had a number one around its neck. It was obvious Fleur had been warned about the dragons because her face showed no surprises, only determined resignation.

Krum acted the same way. He reached into the bag and pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball with a number three around it's neck. He did not look at all shocked either, just sat down and stared at the ground.

Cedric pulled out a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with the number one around its neck. And finally Harry pulled out the last dragon – the Hungarian Horntail and a number four.

"None of those look particularly nice," said Lily, "but I think dad got the meanest, scariest looking one."

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman, still annoyingly happy. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now . . . Harry . . . could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er . . . yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and followed Bagman out of the tent.

"Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?" he asked with a fatherly expression on his face.

"What?" said Harry looking confused. "I – no nothing."

"Got a plan?" said Bagman, lowering his voice secretively. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean, you're the underdog her, Harry . . . Anything I can do to help . . ."

"No." he said quickly. "No – I – I know what I'm going to do, thanks."

"Nobody would _know_, Harry," said Bagman, winking at him.

"Ugh, that's just like cheating! That is very inappropriate behavior for someone who's running a competition!" Rose cried sounding scandalized.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry. "I've got a plan worked out, I –"

A whistle blew sharply somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman panicked as he hurried off.

As Harry walked into the tent Cedric was walking out to fight the Swedish Short-Snout. Harry grunted to him in a way that was probably supposed to mean good luck and he went in the tent. The scene quickly fast-forwarded over the three contestants fighting their dragons. Now Harry was standing at the entrance of the tent and applause could be heard from the crowd.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

"I wish we could watch the other contestants." Al said.

"Yeah me too," Rose said, "but since Harry didn't, we don't get to either."

Through the applause a whistle blew signaling it was Harry's turn. He walked out of the tent with a dazed expression on his face, and then he was in the arena with thousands of faces staring at him. The five kids behind him gasped as the stared up at the huge Hungarian Horntail that their father and uncle was going to face. The dragon was crouched low over her egg, her giant wings unfurled, yellow eyes watching Harry's every move, and thrashing her long spiked tail leaving gouges in the rock.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted as he raised his wand.

"That's brilliant!" James roared excitedly. "He's going to go up against this thing doing what he does best – flying! And an added bonus, we all get to see him fly again!"

Then they heard a swooshing sound and the Firebolt literally flew right through their bodies and into Harry's hand.

"Well that was one of the strangest things that ever happened to me . . ." said Hugo with wide eyes and putting a hand on his stomach where the broom had flown straight through him. "Let's not repeat that."

They watched as Harry mounted the broom and flew straight up into the air while the crowd whooped and cheered below him. They all floated up behind him since they were attached to Harry and were just chilling up in the air with him. Everything below them became miniscule – the faces of the crowd were flesh-colored dots and the Horntail was the size of a dog.

"Okay," they heard Harry encouraging himself, "diversionary tactics . . . let's go . . ."

"He goes into Quidditch mode to when he flies!" James said as he watched his father dive down.

The Horntail's head followed him as he flew.

"Uh oh, it's going to shoot . . ." said Lily nervously.

Harry pulled out of his dive just in time. A jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the gasped and roared. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

"Yeah he can fly!" whooped Hugo practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm as he watched Harry fly. "My uncle can give Mr. Krum a run for his money!

Harry soared higher in circle; the Horntail still following his movements; its head revolving on its long neck. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky – he missed the flames, but not the tail.

Lily and Rose screamed as it racked the dragon racked its spiked tail across Harry's arm making a fair sized cut. But Harry ignored it and zoomed around the back of the Horntail. An idea had seemed to have struck him.

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breath fire, but still posing a sufficient threat. Her head swayed back and forth, watching him through vertical pupils, fangs bared . . .

"What's he doing . . .?" Al murmured watching Harry zoom back and forth.

They watched as he flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck stretching to its farthest length, still swaying.

"Oh! I get what he's trying to do!" exclaimed Rose who had been studying Harry's movements. "He's trying to get her to fly away from the eggs so he can have a shot of grabbing one! Oh, I hope he knows what he's doing . . ."

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out and exasperated roar. Her tail tried to slash at him, but he was too far up now . . . She shot fire into the air, which he dodged . . . Her jaws opened wide . . .

"Come on," Harry hissed, flying back and forth mockingly above her, "come on, come and get me . . . up you get now . . ."

"Yes, come now dragon. Doesn't Harry Potter meat sound good? You can brag to all your dragon friends that you were the one who ate Harry Potter . . ." James called to the dragon while the others ignored him, as usual.

At last, she spread her great, black, leathery wings, as wide as small airplanes – and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what was happening, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs – he had taken his hands off his Firebolt – he had seized the golden egg –

"GO, GO, GO – YESSS!" yelled James, Al, and Hugo as Harry scooped the egg under his arm and flew off toward the stands.

The crowed was screaming as if their team had won the Quidditch World Cup along with the five kids who did not quite belong there. Al, Hugo, and James had their arms around each other and swaying as they sang, "Potter's the champion, my friends . . ." And Lily and Rose were jumping up and down joyfully.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

They saw the dragon keepers running over to subdue the Hungarian Horntail, and over at the entrance to the arena, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet Harry, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles clear even from the far distance. Harry soared toward the entrance where he met the professors.

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried McGonagall.

"Wow, that is considered extravagant praise from McGonagall." said Al. "Usually she never compliments anyone."

"You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score . . ." said McGonagall pointing with a trembling hand to Harry's wounded shoulder. "Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already . . ."

"Oh yeah! I wonder how Aunt Fleur did." Al said looking around for his aunt.

"Yeh did it, Harry!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' –"

"Shut up please, Hagrid!" Al said through clenched teeth just as Harry said "Thanks, Hagrid," a little too loud.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he growled, his magical eyes dancing in its socket.

"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please . . ." said Professor McGonagall.

"Dragons!" Madam Pomfrey said disgustedly when Harry walked over. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring to this school next?"

"Well in case she hasn't notice Hogwarts does not have a good track record when it comes to safety for its students . . . At least where our parents are concerned." Hugo said with a grin.

"You're very lucky . . . this is quite shallow . . . it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though . . ." Madam Pomfrey mumbled as she cleaned the cut.

"Now, just sit quietly for a minute – _sit_! And then you can go and get your score!"

As she walked away Harry stood right up and walked to the entrance of the tent where he saw two people running down to the entrance.

"Look its mom and dad!" said Rose. "Dad better be here to apologize to Uncle Harry now that he saw what he had to go through."

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione cried. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry hadn't seemed to hear a word she said for he was staring at Ron who was white-faced and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Harry," he said very serious, "whoever put your name in that goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Oh really?" Al asked sarcastically. "That fire-breathing dragon wasn't too big of a giveaway."

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between the two. Ron opened his mouth but Harry didn't let him talk.

"It's okay," he said. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've –"

"Forget it," said Harry again.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other and Hermione burst into tears. All of the boys – Ron, Harry, James, Al, and Hugo – were staring at her puzzled.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted stamping her foot on the ground.

Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now full out bawling.

"Hormones . . ." Hugo murmured to James.

"Must be her time of month –" James agreed but was cut off by an indignant "James!" by Rose.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores . . ."

They ducked out of the tent, Ron talking fast.

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground . . . turned it into a dog . . . he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. ("Well, did he think of how that dog would've felt or how badly it could've been hurt?" Lily had asked appalled.) Well, it was pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well – the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him that the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl ("'That Fleur girl' is you're your sister-in-law you know." Al had said.) tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance – well it kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire – she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum – you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs – they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

They followed them down to the arena. They could see where the five judges were sitting – in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry squinted up at the field. The others followed his line of vision to where Madam Maxime the first judge was sitting. She raised her wand and a silver ribbon twisted into an eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder.

"He definitely should get all tens!" said James indignantly. "His should cut isn't even big at all."

Mr. Crouch was next. He shot the number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled thumping Harry on the back.

"I think he should get all tens too but I'm glad dad and Uncle Harry are back to being friends!" Rose said.

Dumbledore also put up a nine, and the crowd was going wild.

Ludo Bagman – _ten_.

"Yes!" shouted Hugo. "He definitely deserves it."

"Ten?" Harry said in disbelief. "But . . . I got hurt . . .What's he playing at?"

"Don't question it for God's sake!" James yelled over the raucous cheering.

Last was Karkaroff. He paused for and moment, then a number shot out of his wand – four.

"WHAT?" all the boys yelled together.

"That slimy, greasy git!" shouted James as the boys also shouted insults.

"_Four_?" Ron bellowed furiously. "You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

That comment made the boys even more furious and the volume of their shouting increased dramatically.

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley hurrying over since he was done reigning in the dragons.

"Yes! Dad's in first place!" Al shouted.

"And only tied because of a cheating bastar –"

"JAMES!" Rose had to shout and the scene changed again.

I know the chapters recently have been a lot shorter than the first few, but I just don't have the time with school, activities, and homework to write long chapters and be able to update once a week. So there's my explanation! Remember if you have any feedback good or bad (as long as it's constructive) than review and tell me. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! :)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

This takes place in Chapter 22 The Unexpected Task. Enjoy!

The group was transported back to the Gryffindor common room, and a few weeks seemed to have passed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at a table when Fred and George walked over and sat down.

"Yay! Uncle Fred and Uncle George are here! This should be interesting!" said Hugo with a grin.

"Ron, can we borrow Pidgwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron, "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he did want to invite an owl to a ball." said Lily. "And what ball are we talking about here?"

"It's called the Yule Ball. It's tradition that during the Triwizard Tournament there is a gala to kind of honor the contestants." Rose told her, and then went back to watching the scene.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," George said.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" asked Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So . . . you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"I'm not surprised. Dad's such a procrastinator." said Rose disapprovingly.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, not even looking slightly embarrassed or bashful.

"WHAT? Uncle Fred is going to this ball with Uncle George's future wife?" James exclaimed as everyone was looking surprised. Then he turned to Hugo. "Dude, that's messed up."

"What?" Ron was asking Fred, looking taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

"Wait! He hasn't even asked her yet!" said Lily. "Maybe she will say no!"

Angelina, who had been talking with Alicia Spinnet, looked over at Fred.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"Did he really just ask her in front of the whole common room?" asked Hugo looking impressed. "Wow . . . Uncle Fred's got bal –"

"Hugo, don't you dare say it!" Rose warned her brother, giving him the stink eye.

"Guts . . . Uncle Fred's got . . . guts . . ." said Hugo smirking evilly while his sister glared at him.

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

"I wish Uncle Fred was still alive. I wish we could've met him." said Lily suddenly. "Wouldn't they have been hilarious old men together? I mean I love Uncle George and he's super funny, but . . . there always seems like there's something missing when your around him."

"I know Lils, I wish we could've met him too, but I reckon we kind of already have." Al said to her.

"What d'you mean?" she asked looking confused.

"Well, with everything we've heard about Uncle Fred and everything we've learned about him through these memories, it almost seems as if he and Uncle George are the same person. He probably would've been exactly like Uncle George." Al told her as she nodded.

Then the scene changed.

Harry was walking up to a pretty Asian girl surrounded by friends.

"Ohhh I think he's going to make his move," said James with a grin.

"Er – Cho? Could I have a word with you?" Harry asked the girl.

The girls around her started giggling, but Cho did not. She said, "Okay," and followed him away from her classmates.

"Gosh, I hope Uncle Harry doesn't throw up on her or something," said Hugo. "That wouldn't make for a good conversation starter!"

"Er," Harry said. "Wangoballwime?"

"Well that was smooth!" said James in between laughs. "Way to go Dad, you sure know how to charm the ladies!"

"Sorry?" said Cho with a puzzled expression.

"D'you – d'you want to go to the ball with me?" said Harry.

"Oh!" said Cho going as red as Harry now. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she really did look it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," said Harry.

"Rejected, rejected you just got rejected! RE – JE – CTED, rejected!" James, Al, and Hugo all chanted together.

"You guys are horrible! That is our father and uncle who just got extremely embarrassed you know!" Lily said. "Even though it is kind of weird to see him ask someone other than our mum . . ."

"Oh okay," Harry said to Cho, "no problem."

"I'm really sorry," she said again.

"That's okay," said Harry.

They stood there awkwardly before Cho said, "Well –"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well, 'bye," said Cho still looking like a tomato.

"Who're you going with?"

"Oh – Cedric," she said. "Cedric Diggory."

"Oh right," said Harry then he walked away.

"Aww poor Dad," said Lily sympathetically.

They followed him as he walked very glumly back to Gryffindor common room.

"Fairy lights," he said dully to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open.

When they enter the common room they saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining them.

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror on his face.

"Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" said Harry.

"He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. She was failing at keeping back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.

"Well, this is really messed up." said Al shaking his head.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron is sooo out of Aunt Fleur's league." said James.

"You _what_?" said Harry in disbelief.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!"

"Ugh everyone was watching too . . ." said Hugo. "That must make it doubly bad!"

Ron moaned and covered his face with his hands.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then – I dunno – I just sort of came to me senses and ran for it."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of Aunt Fleur!" said Lily. "I'll have to have a talk with her when I see her next . . ."

"She's part veela," said Harry. "You were right – her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past and she turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it –but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."

Ron looked up.

"I asked her to go with me just now," Harry said dully, "and she told me."

Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling.

"Ohhh look at Aunt Ginny!" Rose said laughing. "That face means someone's gunna die!"

"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? _Hermione_!"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Al said shaking his head. "Professor Longbottom and Aunt Hermione together –" he got a disturbed look on his face – "no, just – no."

"Yeah I know!" said Ron, some color coming back into his face as he started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff –but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville . . . I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" said Ginny, annoyed. "Don't laugh –"

Just then Hermione jumped through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.

"Because – oh shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by the girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

That shut Ron and Hermione up.

"Ohhhh burnnn! Way to go Mum!" James cheered.

The scene dissolved.

Okay please don't kill me for it being so short! I'm really sorry but I still hope you liked it. :) Oh and if you don't like how I'm writing this or you don't see the point or something then don't read it 'kay? Please Review!

REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone so it seemed like some of you guys wanted them to see Ginny telling the boys about going with Neville, so I decided to put that in this chapter! Pretend like the scene hasn't dissolved yet. I decided not to do the Yule Ball though because I didn't really think anything that interesting happened in that chapter. This is mostly in Chapter 26 The Second Task. Sorry for the long note! Enjoy!

*(Continuation of Chapter 8)*

"All the good looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you."

"Score, Hermione: 1 Ron: 0." said Al.

"Hermione, Neville's right – you _are_ a girl . . ."

"Well, being that she gave birth to me I would say that's a pretty accurate statement." Hugo said nodding his head.

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well – you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Ohh shut down by your own wife!" James called.

"Oh, come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has . . ."

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh _did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Why is Uncle Ron staring at her like that . . .?" asked Lily. "Oh now he's smiling, he probably shouldn't be smiling right now."

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"God, our dad is thick!" Rose said exasperatedly. "And in the end Mum really gets him!"

"How?" asked Lily.

"She ends up going with Victor Krum! Dad's idol! She's told me the story a lot." said Rose laughing.

"I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls dormitories.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll just –"

"I can't said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought . . . well . . . I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." She looked extremely miserable. "I think I'll go have dinner," she said, and she got up and walked off to the portrait hole, her head bowed.

"That's weird to think of Mum and Longbottem together . . . like as a couple . . . and doing couple stuff . . ." James trailed off and seemed to cringe at a mental image.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad we don't have dances because they just seem waaayyy too complicated for my liking." said Al.

And the scene changed.

Harry was now by the lake with a crowd of spectators around him and Ludo Bagman by his side.

"What's going on?" Al asked Rose.

"Well this looks like the second task." Rose told him, surveying the scene. "That egg he got in the first task held a clue to what the second task was. He has to go underwater and somehow find a way to breath for an hour while under there to rescue Ron. Dobby the house elf gave him gillyweed, which is a plant that gives you gills and fins if I'm correct."

"All right, Harry?" Ludo was asking Harry who was bent over gasping for breath. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry gasped out.

He nodded and pointed his wand at his through saying, _"Sonorus!"_ and his voice boomed across the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . _three_!"

A whistle blew and the crowd roared. Harry pulled off his socks and shoes, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the water.

He was quickly chewing the gillyweed, which – judging from his face – didn't taste so good, and stopped waist-deep in the lake.

"Come on, Dad." Lily muttered hearing the laughter from the crowd. "Grow gills or something.

Suddenly, gills grew out of his head, right below his ears and he plunged himself into the water. The group of kids was plunged in with him and as soon as they went below the surface there was a peaceful, calm silence.

They studied Harry. He did have gills below his ears and in addition his toes and fingers were webbed. They created a sort of flipper for him.

"Dude, we have to find some gillyweed when we get back!" cried James. "We can be like menfish!"

Harry swam deeper and deeper into the lake, but he did not encounter anything for a while. He swam over forests of rippling, dense seaweed and white plains of mud littered with small, shimmering stones. There was no sign of Ron.

"This has been strangely uneventful." said Al. "Which makes you think something is going to happen soon."

Harry was swimming through light green seaweed when suddenly a long fingered hand shot out of the seaweed and grabbed Harry's ankle causing Lily to shriek in surprise.

"See what did I tell you!" Al said spreading his hands.

Harry whipped his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared. Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. When he finally grabbed it, two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized handfuls of Harry's robes, and were attempting to drag him down.

"Hmmm I've never seen a grindylow up close," said Rose looking interested. "They aren't very attractive are they?"

"Yeah I'd be more worried about what they're doing to your uncle than how attractive they are!" said Hugo with his eyebrows raised.

"_Relashio_!" Harry seemed to mouth because no words came out. A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the grindylow's grip and swam away, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder; every now and then one would snatch his foot, and he kicked out, hard. Then, his foot connected with the horned skull of one of them, and looking back, he saw the dazed grindylow floating away, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weeds.

"Maybe I don't want to go into the lake anymore . . ." said James.

Harry slowed a little, slipped his wand back inside his robes and turned in a full circle in the water.

"How are you getting on?" a voice asked making Harry and the kids to whip around in surprise.

They saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of them, gazing at Harry through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry seemed to try to shout, but once again, nothing came out of his mouth except a large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled.

"Well, wasn't expecting that. And Myrtle definitely has it bad for your dad." Hugo told James.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you . . . I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close . . ."

Harry flashed her a thumbs up and swam toward where Myrtle had pointed. They swam for a while through the murky water, and then they heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took . . ."

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock with paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like a giant squid. Harry swam past the rock, following the mersong.

". . . you time's half gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot . . . ."

"Ugh, that song gives me the hebbie jebbies." said James. "Just the weird way they're saying it, I expect some possessed little girl with a weird doll to pop out a kill us all."

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, they saw faces . . . faces that bore no resemblance at all to the paintings of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom . . . .

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

"Yup, they definitely do not resemble the mermaids you see on The Little Mermaid." said Rose.

"The Little Mermaid? What's that?" asked Al, looking confused.

"Oh, I forgot you guys don't take Muggle Studies." Rose said. "It's just a movie little Muggle girls like to watch. And they sure got mermaids wrong."

Harry and the kids swam through the town and a very strange sight met their eyes as they rounded a corner. A crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked to be a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

"Look there's Mum and Dad!" said Hugo pointing to Ron and Hermione.

Besides Ron and Hermione, Cho Chang and a girl with long silver hair, who must've been Fleur Delacour's sister, floated in the water. They seemed to be in a very deep trance. Their heads were all lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept coming from their mouths.

"At least we know they're not dead. . ." said Hugo watching the bubbles come from their mouths.

"You idiot! Of course they're not dead!" cried Rose whacking her brother upside the head. "If they died we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Riigghtt . . . I was just testing you . . ." said Hugo his arms crossed.

Harry sped toward the hostages and inspected the slimy, thick and very strong ropes of weed that had been used to tie the hostages. He looked around then swam quickly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

"If I was dad, I probably wouldn't be getting so close to that guys spear." said Al eying the spear's razor sharp point.

"We do not help," the merman said in a harsh, croaky voice.

"Come ON!" he looked like he was saying, though only bubble came out.

He tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing.

Harry seemed to survey the scene, then he dove down and picked up a sharp rock on the lake bottom. After a few minutes of sawing the seaweed split apart and Ron floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water. Harry looked around then back up at the remaining three hostages.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Lily. "I know Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron won't die, but if the other champions don't come for the other two girls, will they die?"

"Of course not, Lily." said Rose. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that, but your dad doesn't know that."

Harry then raised his pointed rock and began hacking at Hermione's binding, but several pairs of gray hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen pulled him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"These guys' long green hair is really bothering me. I mean they look all strong and manly and buff, but then they have this long green hair. It just doesn't make sense." Al said while the others shot him strange looks.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others . . ."

"No way!" Harry tried to say furiously – but only two large bubbles came out.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend . . . leave the others . . ."

"_She's_ my friend too!" Harry tried to yell, gesturing toward Hermione. "And I don't want _them_ to die either!"

"He definitely has that hero trait everyone talks about." said Lily looking at her dad.

Harry tried to fight off the mermen but they just laughed, holding him back. But then the merpeople around him pointed excitedly over his head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Harry, looking very relieved, watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight.

Harry looked around waiting.

"What's he waiting for?" asked Al. "If he'd gone after he got Uncle Ron he would've won."

"He's waiting to make sure everyone is taken above surface because he doesn't know their lives aren't in danger down here." Rose explained.

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry and the kids turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them; a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark.

"Oh gosh, that's Krum . . ." said Rose staring at the shark-man.

"What happened to him?" asked Hugo.

"Looks like he tried to transfigure himself and it didn't work fully." said Rose.

Shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes.

"Jeez he better be careful with those teeth or he's going to accidentally bit her in half." said James.

Finally, he snapped the rope and pulled Hermione toward the surface.

Harry waited a minute then started toward the little girl, but merman surrounded him and Ron shaking their heads.

"Get out of the way!" Harry said pulling out his wand.

Only bubbles came out of his mouth, but the mermen must've understood him because they stopped laughing and looked scared.

"You've got until three!" Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst form him, but he held up three fingers. "One . . . two . . . –"

They scattered.

"Yeah, you evil mermaids better run . . . or swim!" shouted Hugo after them.

Harry quickly began hacking at the little girl's bindings, and at last she was free. He seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the necks of Ron's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. Harry tried to use his webbed hands to propel himself forward, but with Ron and the girl they were useless. He slowly made his way toward the surface.

"Oh no . . ." said Lily watching the scene. "He's losing his gills and flippers . . . the hour must be up."

She was right. Harry was kicking furiously, holding his breath for his gills had vanished.

"He's almost there . . ." said Al.

Then Harry broke the surface, panting heavily. The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet.

"Look they're both awake." said Lily pointing to Ron and the girl who had both open their eyes.

Ron turned to Harry, "Wet, this, isn't it?"

"Brilliant observation!" exclaimed James. "This observation will go down in history – water is wet!"

"What did you bring her up for?" Ron asked Harry when he spotted Fleur's sister.

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted.

"Harry, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!"

"The song said –"

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't wast time down there acting the hero!"

"Dad doesn't look happy to hear that!" said Al looking at his father's annoyed expression.

"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy song.

The group could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white, came splashing out to meet them.

"Look its Uncle Percy! He looks like even more of nerd in this year than he looks in our year!" said Hugo laughing.

Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! _Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt_?"

"She's fine!" Harry seemed to try to shout, but it didn't quite work.

Percy seized Ron and was dragging him to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.

"It was ze grindylows . . . zey attacked me . . . oh Gabrielle, I thought . . . I thought . . ."

"Looks like she didn't know they wouldn't die down there either." Rose said.

"Come here, you," said Madame Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him tightly in a blanket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out his ears.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well –" said Harry. He seemed like he was going to tell her about Dobby, but stopped looking at the judges table where Karkaroff sat not looking at all relieved that Harry, Ron, and Fleur's sister had gotten back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum.

"He can't even pronounce her name." said Rose. "And he's obviously trying to remind her he just saved her from the lake."

"He's not doing a very good job." said Al as Hermione impatiently brushed away the beetle and went on talking to Harry.

"You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry . . . . Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No . . . I found you okay . . . ." said Harry looking miserable.

The judges announced they would have a conference before they announced the scores.

Fleur who had given her sister to Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry glumly.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, then said to Ron, "And you too – you 'elped –"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit –"

Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him.

"They look like they just got hit on the head with a hammer." said Rose looking at the boys dazed expressions.

"Yup, and Aunt Hermione doesn't look too happy about it!" said James looking at Hermione's furious expression.

Then, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows . . ."

"Oh Dad better get good marks." said Lily. "I mean he was over the time limit but he brought back two hostages instead of one!"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"I really don't like that guy." said Hugo with a shake of his head.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay of his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However . . . Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

There was loud applause from the stand.

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all – you were showing moral fiber!"

"Yes!" shouted Al. "Now he is tied for first place with Cedric!"

And the scene changed.

Hope you liked it guys! So sorry it took so long to update. Don't expect an update every Saturday – that's when I aim to update, but I'm so busy sometimes I just can't. (Or I'm busy reading Mark of Athena which was an AMAZING book, the ending made me tear up but kind of in a good way!) So yeah sorry! Tell me if there are any scenes you want between this one and the last task okay? Thanks!

REVIEW! Please Review! Feedback is really appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

This takes place in Chapter 29 The Dream. Enjoy!

The North Tower Divination room materialized around the group where Harry and Ron had just taken their seats.

"Oh boy." said Rose with a sigh. "Divination. Something interesting always happens in Divination."

"My dears." said Professor Trelawney entering the room and peering around with her strange magnified eyes.

James and Hugo both took one look at the bizarre woman and broke down.

"Look what we have here. . ." said James between giggles. "It is a rare creature very rarely seen in its natural habitat."

"Yes be careful not to startle the endangered 'Wide Eyed Boggle Boo'!" laughed Hugo.

"What does 'Boggle Boo' even mean?" asked Lily looking at the snickering boys with concern.

"Who knows who care?" said Al. "Let's keep watching."

"We have almost finished our work on planetary divination." Trelawney continued. "Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights. . ."

"Since when is Mars a 'he'?" muttered Rose under her breath.

Trelawney waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was beautiful thing; each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass.

"Look Dad's falling asleep." Al told them.

"Oh heavens, I don't know how that could happen because this is so incredibly interesting!" said Hugo sarcastically.

The scene around them then faded. They were now riding on the back of an eagle owl with Harry, soaring thorough the clear blue sky toward an old, ivory-covered house set high on a hillside.

"Oh dear Jesus why am I riding an owl?" hollered James looking at the ground below him. "This is not normal! Brooms are good, owls – not so much!"

"We are in Harry's dream genius!" said Hugo. "Even I figured that out!"

Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing gently on their faces, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the end . . . through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up. . . .

They had all left the owl's back . . . they were watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to him . . . There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair . . . both of them were stirring. . . .

"You know what I really have no desire to discover what menacing evil things are lurking about here." said Al. "Why don't we just hitch a ride out of my dad's mind on the back of the next owl that flies by here?"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat Al." said Lily. "Not even I'm that frightened."

One of the shapes was a huge snake . . . the other was a man . . . a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose . . . he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug.

"You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."

"Wh-who's dead?" asked Lily nervously.

"I'm guessing Barty Crouch. The man who was kind of in charge of the tournament. But you never know with Voldemort." said Rose, her brow furrowed.

"My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord,I am . . . I am so pleased . . . and so sorry. . . ."

"Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all . . . but never mind, never mind . . . there is still Harry Potter. . . ."

"Too bad you never get him!" James yelled at Voldemort.

"Now, Wormtail," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you. . . ."

"My Lord . . . no . . . I beg you . . ."

Rose quickly grabbed Lily's shoulders, turned her around, and clapped her hands over her ears as the tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair pointed at Wormtail.

"_Crucio_!" said the cold voice.

Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire. Suddenly Harry was screaming too, his hands covering his scar.

"I just don't understand why people follow Voldemort if he does things like that to them." said Al shaking his head. "It makes no sense."

"It doesn't make sense to use but in Death Eaters twisted minds it does." said Rose letting go of Lily's ears.

Then, they were back in the Divination Room. Harry was lying on the floor with his hands over his face, his eyes watering. The whole class was surrounding him, and Ron was kneeling next to t him, looking terrified.

"Harry! _Harry_!"

"You all right?" Ron said.

"Of course he isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking more excited than concerned. "What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry said, sitting up. He was visibly shaking; his eyes darting around the room.

"Somehow, I don't think anyone's going to believe that." said Hugo.

"You were clutching your scar!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," he said. "Bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever –"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Harry.

"Yeah, you tell the 'Wide-eyed Boggle Boo' lady dad!" said James while the others rolled their eyes.

Harry stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.

"See you later," Harry muttered to Ron, and he picked up his things and went out the trapdoor.

"I don't think he's going to the hospital wing . . ." said Rose as Harry walked past the corridor that led to the hospital wing.

"Caught skipping class! See Rose even Harry Potter did it!" Hugo said to his sister.

"He's obviously not skipping class you idiot." said Rose. "I'm guessing he's going to Dumbledore."

Harry walked right past the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, then realizing what he had done retraced his steps and stopped in front of it.

"Sherbet lemon?" he tried tentatively.

The gargoyle did not move.

"Okay," said Harry, staring at it, "Pear Drop. Er – Licorice Wand. Fizzing Whizbee. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans . . . oh no, he doesn't like them, does he? . . . oh just open, can't you?" he said angrily. "I really need to see him, it's urgent!"

"I wish Professor McGonagall's password to her office was that easy. All you have to do is shout out every kind of candy you can think of!" said James.

"Oh the things we could do to that office. . ." said Hugo with a longing look on his face.

"Chocolate Frog!" he yelled angrily. "Sugar Quill! Cockroach Cluster!"

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry blinked.

"Cockroach Cluster?" he said, sounding amazed. "I was only joking. . . ."

"Ewww why would you choose Cockroach Cluster?" said Lily. "Just hearing the name makes me shudder."

Harry hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind him, taking him up to a polished oak door with a brass door knocker.

Voices could be heard coming from inside the office. Harry stepped off the moving staircase and hesitated, listening.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice the children recognized and Harry seemed to also.

"It's Fudge!" said Al. "The Minister of Magic."

"Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"

"Barty Crouch. That must be who Voldemort was talking about in Harry's dream!" said Rose. "I'm positive it was him they killed now."

"And what do you think's happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked – more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history – lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere –"

"Wait – what's his personal history?" asked Lily.

Rose explained to them all what had happened with Barty Crouch's son being a Death Eater.

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Or else – well . . ." Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman _is_?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress – and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.

Suddenly James burst out laughing.

"Oh my gods! Does he think she ate him or something!" he gasped out.

"Did you just say gods?" asked Lily her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, too much Percy Jackson." James said still grinning.

"And you all though I was bad with the Hunger Games." said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless – if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got –"

"Hey don't you say anything about Hagrid! He's awesome!" said Hugo angrily.

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently.

"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that Potter wants a word with you, Dumbledore. He's just outside the door."

"Whoa, creepy! How did he know that?" asked Al.

I'm really sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you liked the chapter! I'm doing the third task next! Yay! Remember if there are any scenes you want me to put in PM me or leave a comment! Now go review please! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Delia Dee: I'm glad you like it, thanks for telling me how annoying she's become! I'll try to do better in the next chapters! :)

This takes place in Chapter 31 The Third Task. Hope you like it!

Dumbledore's office disappeared, and now they were standing in the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was walking towards them.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"Oh good it's time for the next task!" said Al. "This should be exciting."

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry protested, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs on himself.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The championships' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Harry gaped after her.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" he asked Ron blankly.

"Dunno," said Ron. "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later."

"Maybe Uncle Dudley would but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon – there is noooo way." said James. "I mean we've only visited Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon once and they refused to even go near us."

"Oh yeah, I don't even know why we went there in the first place." said Lily. "That was an awkward visit . . ."

Harry finished his breakfast and walked toward the side chamber. Just then Cedric stuck his head from the side chamber door.

"Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!"

"Who's waiting for him . . .?" asked Rose perplexed as everyone else shrugged.

The group followed Harry into the chamber. Just inside the door, stood Cedric and his parents. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and a man with a large hooked nose in rapid Bulgarian.

"Well, we know were Krum got his hooked honker!" said Hugo looking at Krum's father's nose.

On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning. In front of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley and Bill stood beaming at Harry.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet!" said Lily smiling. "Grandma and Uncle Bill are the best people ever!"

"You all right?" asked Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

"Oh my God look!" Rose giggled. "Aunt Fleur's checking out Uncle Bill!"

Everyone looked over at Fleur who was indeed looking at Bill. She seemed to have no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered to Mrs. Weasley. "I thought for a moment – the Dursleys –"

"Yeah that's a joke." said Al.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Wealsey, pursing her lips and eyes flashing.

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Hmmm I'm going to have to find that painting when we get back . . ." said James gazing into space.

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

"And the Fat Lady?" said Bill.

"You know I really don't see how she doesn't get offended being called the Fat Lady." said Hugo.

"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning –"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" asked Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle – he was the caretaker in those days – your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour, Harry?" said Bill.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

"There you are, are you?" he said, looking Harry up and down. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"Well that's real mature behavior." Rose huffed.

"What?" said Harry.

"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Harry, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament – you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" said Amos Diggory, loud enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. "Still . . . you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Ugh! I would really like to put that eat slugs jinks on that man right now." said James.

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

Mr. Diggory looked as if he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.

"I like his son better than him!" said Lily glaring at Mr. Diggory's turned back.

The little group took a stroll around the castle.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked as they walked around the greenhouses.

"Not good," said Bill.

"He's very upset," said Mrs. Weasley, lowering her voice and glancing around. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch had been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."

They walked back up to the castle.

"Mum – Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"She sounds like Mum when we go to your guys' house." Al said to Hugo and Rose. "'Oh how nice I don't have to cook tonight! I'll never know how my mother did it. . ."

"Oh . . . okay," said Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right," he said, helping himself to a Cornish pasty, while Mrs. Weasley looked stern, "they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

"Ugh I wouldn't want to meet Urg the Unclean." said Rose wrinkling her nose. "Do you think the goblins at Gringotts have those types of names?"

"Hmmm I think we should ask them next time we're there!" said Hugo grinning. "What do you think they'd do if I went up to one of them and asked, 'Hey is your name Fukle the Filthy?'"

"Oh don't do it when I'm around. Those goblins kind of creepy me out." said Lily with a shudder.

The twins and Ginny had joined the group, and later Hermione also showed up.

"Are you going to tell us –?"

Hermione shook her head warningly and glanced at Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, much more stiffly than usual.

"Hello," said Hermione, her smile faltering at the cold expression on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"What's wrong with Grandma?" asked Lily looking confused. "I don't think I've ever seen her give a mean look to anyone . . . well except maybe that time when we bumped into Scorpius and his grandfather."

Harry looked between them, then said, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Ugh! Dad and Aunt Hermione together!" said James looking horrified. "That's a mental picture I'll never be able to get out of my head."

"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley. "No – of course I didn't!"

Harry, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley then went for a walk around the castle. When they returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast, Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge were seated at the staff table. There were a lot of courses but Harry didn't eat much. As dusk fell upon the castle, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make you way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys and Hermione all wished him good luck, and he headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur and Viktor.

"Well guys, I guess you could say this is when it really all begins," said Al solemnly as they all nodded.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry.

"He doesn't look as bad as he did before the first task, so that's a step in the right direction." said Rose.

They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around it. There was a gap right in front of them; the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

A few minutes later the stands began to fill. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They wore large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "_Sonorus_," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Oh man, its starting . . . I want to watch but I don't want to see Dad get hurt." said Lily nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each – Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So . . . on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three – two – one –"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

I'm sorry for being so mean first not updating in like a month, then giving you guys a cliffhanger. I promise I'm updating as soon as I possibly can, but I'm a busy girl! Well please go and review!

REVIEW! (Please)


End file.
